


College Spice

by ArinieKat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Everyone's fucked, Ezreal/Kayn/Ekko/Talon, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Love, Polyamory, Why Did I Write This?, this is pure chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinieKat/pseuds/ArinieKat
Summary: So a chaotic roleplay happened and i liked some of the cringey plot points and wanted to make a bit of a memey 'porn' fic, chaotic gangbang, but making that up and writing it on my own is eww, so chaotic roleplay but made into a pretty fanfic uwu.Set in a College AU; themed off the academy/Battle academy skins. but like everyones 18-28Drama, might kill someone, who knows.
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal, Ekko/Jayce (League of Legends), Kayn/Ekko, Kayn/Talon, Lux/Zoe (mentioned), Talon Du Couteau/Ezreal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. New friends

**Author's Note:**

> It's not supposed to be too serious, but there is a plot and not just porn.  
> The main focus is the polyship, with others interacting and impacting them. ^-^  
> So-  
> Ez (21) is already friends with Kayn (23) & Tal (23) and lux (24).  
> Ekko (19) & Jayce (26) are already friends; more Jayce is paying his student fees. kek.  
> Rough ages, and plot.

It was midday as the grand chimes signalled the start of the school's lunch break allowing for the students to be free from the classrooms, head into the courtyard and cafeteria, some ventured off campus for better goods, some had made their own food and others took to buying from the school's cafe. 

"Seriously professor Heimer needs to find less explosive demonstrations." huffed the dark skin teen, as he brushed some dirt from his white hair. 

"I quite enjoy his highly likely to ruin the lecture with unstable works." Jayce; the class president hummed. 

"Why, cause you like showing off by fixing them? Make all the girls stare at you." huffed Ekko, turning around and crossing his arms. "You always like the attention, keep your reputation up Mr perfect- oof"

He was cut off from his taunting, when he collided with someone, stumbling forward before spinning around to face the hooded male he'd knocked into, golden eyes looking up to glare at him. 

"Uh...sorry?" Ekko furrowed his brows but dismissed the glare as they continued walking to one of the outdoor benches, he didn't recognise the guy nor really care he didn't know that many people in the school it just never seemed like a big concern. 

Jayce laughed, he knew pretty much everyone to some degree in the school, he'd helped a lot of people get settled as class president. Being social was just super important to him, "Don't mind him, Talon. Ekko's a real clutz." 

"I'm not clumsy." Ekko called over his shoulder, fumbling with getting his lunch from his bag. 

Talon rolled his eyes, "You can't sit there." 

"Why? Don't see your name on it." Ekko raised a brow.

"I'm waiting on some friends, this is our spot." 

"We'll move if they show up okay?" Jayce hummed, he wanted to make a compromise and managing to speak before Ekko could, would likely prevent a massive argument. Ekko seemed to agree with his statement and remained silent to eat his sandwich. Talon didn't respond though he glared at them both.

~~~

"Well, he must be somewhere!" Ezreal huffed as he searched for his friend in the crowd of the courtyard. 

"Mmm, I dunno Ez, there aren't THAT many free seats" Luxanna responded, brushing a strand of her ginger hair from her face.

They’d met during one of their battle classes and really hit it off, she really liked Ezreal, yet she couldn't help but to worry about certain... people he was hanging out with. 

"Oh, there he is!" Ezreal shouted pointing at the table in the corner. And there he in fact was, wearing him emo hood and glaring at everyone who dared to even come closer. 

"Talon, it's good to finally see you! Oh, also this is Lux - the girl I told you about! She's super good at light magic and like, she had nothing to do for lunch so I thought 'Hey, why not bring her here?' So yeah, here we are! Also Lux, this is Talon, we're like friends or something? Talon, are we actually friends?" Ezreal started mumbling.

Lux couldn't help, but smile fondly. That boy talked a lot, and by now, she had learned not to give him any sugar. She directed her eyes to Talon. She knew him from some of her classes and well... didn't have a very positive view of him but if Ezreal was friends with him. 

"Hi, it’s so nice to meet you, Talon!” She smiled, waving her hand though her gaze cast to the two other members at the table. ”And others?"

At first Talon's expression relaxed upon seeing Ezreal approach those he glared again seeing he was accompanied by one of the peppier students. He remained quiet for a moment looking lux up and down before letting out a huff. 

"Pleasure to meet you, light mage huh?"

"Oh? Does that mean you can turn things invisible but bending light particles are objects at different angles?!" interrupted Ekko, mouthful of his sandwich. He wouldn't really call it eavesdropping; they were just speaking right in front of them, it didn't seem like it was too private. He received a soft slap on the shoulder from Jayce at whom he glared at. 

Talon rolled his eyes, he didn't mind it much if they distracted Lux so he could just talk with Ezreal. He found him to be pretty much the only decent company in the school. "You can call me your friend if you want, Ez." 

He didn't want to sound too excited or eager about enjoying his company but there was definitely something about him that made Talon feel at ease.

Ezreal grinned, satisfied with the response, "I will do just that Tal!"

He sat down next to his newly named friend and took out a soup container he bought earlier. It was at that moment when he finally acknowledged the two other guys at the table.

"Oh hey! I'm Ezreal, this is Talon and Lux! Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself and his friends again.

“You already said that Ez.” Lux giggled and sat down next to the dark-skinned boy. Her attention turned to him.

“Also, answering your question - I have yet to learn invisibility. I can however bend particles into a shield." Lux demonstrated by creating a small bubble on her palm. 

Ekko let out a noise of excitement, finishing his sandwich. "That's so cool, they don't have that kind of raw magic at home, everything augmented, I wish I could do magic."

"Didn't you build some kind of time machine." Jayce glanced at him.

Ekko shrugged, "That's just basic science, redirecting arcane energy into a single focused point to create a desired effect, not really that much fancier than your laser gunhammer." 

Lux smiled and looked to the Tallest of them, "I think I know you though, Jayce right?"

Jayce rolled his eyes at Ekko before smiling at Lux and gesturing to Ezreal, "Yes, I think the three of us have special training together with professor graves."

Talon finally seated himself properly next to Ezreal, and let out a sigh "Where's Kayn? Wasn't he in class with you?"

Ezreal immediately looked sheepishly to the side. "Well, heh, you see, um..."

"We exchanged freaking notes and my old man started nagging me." Suddenly a voice was heard from behind. 

"Kayn!" Ezreal did a 180 in his seat "Did professor Zed let you out early?"

Kayn nodded, He glared slightly at the blonde who only smiled widely.

"He would’ve let me out much earlier if someone was paying more attention to the lessons Ezreal"

"The most important thing is that you're free now! Oh, oh, guys this is..."

"I can introduce myself. Shieda Kayn, Assassination Club, nice to meet ya" He sat down next to Ezreal and pinned up his long braid. "So who did you invite to our table this time?"

He looked at Ezreal who flushed red with embarrassment.

"I'll let you know that this time I invited only Lux! This is Jayce and... What is your name actually?"

Jayce waved slightly in greeting to Kayn. "Not much else to sit so we just sat here." 

Ekko nodded, "Yeah, your lil friend in the hoodie was very against us sitting here." 

He shrugged his shoulders; he'd already forgotten Talon's name; it just didn't seem important to him. 

"By the way I love your hair, how long does it take you to brush it through? Is it annoying to look after?" he hummed, his attention off the awestruck concept of magic. 

"You're a curious one, hm Ekko?" Lux giggled.

Jayce nudged his shoulder. "Ekko, man c'mon…" 

"What that's a compliment- oh wait you mean cause I didn't answer blondies question." He straightened his posture, as he realised how stupid he was behaving, social situations were not his strong suit. "Uh, yeah as he said. My names Ekko."

"It's actually pretty annoying. They take super long to dry and always get in my way, buut if I cut it, Ezreal would-" at this moment Ezreal covered Kayn's mouth.

"Now, now, they don't need to know everything, do they? That's not that important, haha..." The blonde blushed.

Kayn only pulled away his hand and said with a grin, "Ezreal here just adores playing with it. Braids, ponytails, bows... he has them all"

with that Ezreal covered his face in his hands and just mumbled something.

Ekko's flushed from embarrassment glancing from lux to Kayn. "Ah, I feel that, I'd have mine longer if it wasn't annoying. It's fun to tie up though." 

Lux giggled and glanced at Ezreal. "If he ever cuts it, you can play with my hair Ez"

Ezreal just looked at her embarrassed. Yeah, he liked playing with hair, especially since Kayn's smelled quite nicely... uh oh.

Jayce gave a laugh, at the sheer embarrassment on Ezreal's face as he tried to silence kayn to no avail. "You could be a hairstylist Ezreal. Got yourself a bunch of customers already." 

"Can we just change the topic?" He gulped and tried to hide his face in soup. “Ekko, you said that you redirect arcane energy? In what way? Can you teleport? How does it work? How did you discover it?"

Yeah, he did want to change the topic, but also was genuinely curious. From all types of magic, arcane was the most flexible one and Ezreal always looked for a chance to experiment with his abilities.

Talon rolled his eyes, at Jayce "He doesn't need any." he said scathingly, though seemed to briefly become excited when Ezreal changed the topic. Only to sigh as it was directed at the newcomers. 

Ekko nodded, "I can go back in time. Not very far, I'll admit. I'm still working on a few things--it can be really exhausting to repeat things, I can go back to avoid getting injured but sometimes I still feel it, yknow. Like a weird ghosting sensation- but yeah, I use the arcane energy from a hex-crystal I found to power the device. It took a lot of trial and error to figure out how to correctly channel the energy into the form I wanted it to take."

Ezreal's eyes started to shine.

"Time magic??? That sounds amazing! Wait so it feels like phantom pain or do you just remember pain that's not there? Do your surroundings also turn back in time? If for example someone burned your clothes and you would go back in time, would they appear again or not? Have you ever-" Kayn covered Ezreal's mouth.

" It's kind of both, depending on how bad I hurt myself, and yes everything goes back in time, like i could've rewound this conversation already and you'd never know. " Ekko hummed, the doe eyed curiosity that Ezreal brought was somewhat endearing, though Ezreal was cut off again from his antics by Kayn. He laughed slightly at that, and it seemed both of them could talk for too long.

"Ezreal, start eating for god's sake. The break won't last forever" Blonde looked at him irritated and stuck out his tongue, but he started slowly slurping his soup.

It was finally quiet, with only eating sounds. Lux looked at their group and couldn't help but to wonder - how did someone as energetic and optimistic as Ezreal made friends with one of the most edgy students in this school?

Silence came across the field, before Jayce stood up.

"Lessons start soon, I'll see you guys later, I think it's special training next so I'll at least see lux and Ez in class." He left the table, leaving them once again in silence that Lux couldn’t stand.

"Hey, what would you like to be when you grow up?" Lux asked, breaking the silence.

Kayn smirked and looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you a boomer, Lux? How did you come up with that question?"

Lux blushed slightly. "Hey, I was just curious. Like, for example, I would love to try politics. Back in Demacia, my homeland, magic is not exactly... supported. And I came here because I know that I can learn how to control my magic and show my people how beautiful it is."

Ezreal looked at her in awe but Kayn just hummed. "Sorry princess, you have yet to unlock my tragic backstory ™"

Ezreal laughed at what probably was some kind of inside joke and answered Lux's question. 

"I wanna explore! Like maybe a cave or few, and during that I will find some great lost treasures!" After that he became quiet for a moment 

"I also want to help people. Seeing people in need gives me strength to protect then, ya know. That's partly why I am here - to find my perfect support!"

Ezreal laughed again as if he joked about something that only he knew.

"Great Explorer Ezreal and his Amazing Sidekick on their new adventures!" Lux laughed at his antics, but Kayn only groaned.

"Eh, now you made everything sappy. Good job princess."

Talon looked up at Lux's question, glaring at the broken silence. He glanced at Kayn, before going back to Lux. Of course the preppy girl would want to talk about that; saving grace in politics? Even Ezreal had joined in, thankfully Kayn didn't seem to humour her.

"He doesn't need a sidekick, he is the sidekick. He'd get himself killed without someone to protect him."

"Taloooooon" Ezreal moaned.

Kayn laughed, raising his brows and jabbing Ezreal in the side. "Do I need to remind you how you teleported away just to save your sorry ass in training, last week?"

Ezreal blushed and mumbled, averting his gaze. "That battle was already lost and I was worth quite a lot of money. Didn't want to give them that"

"Suuuuure, you chicken. "

Ezreal pouted, “I am NOT a chicken!"

Talon raised his brows. "Coward." 

Ekko laughed, "you gotta give him credit for at least out running them." 

Lux smiled and looked at her phone. "Sorry to interrupt your flirting boys, but if Ezreal and I don't wanna be late we have to catch up to Jayce"

She ignored Ezreal's offended talk about how they weren't flirting and Kayn's sudden and extreme blush. 

He nodded in agreement with lux's statement. "Yea lunch should be ending soon, I think I've got some weird maths lecture with professor Ryse- anyone else wanna play hooky?" 

Ezreal looked at Talon and Kayn, wanting to spend more time with his friends, but then again he couldn’t be late. He looked at lux who had gotten up and was ushering him away,”Not this time…”

"There is no way I'm going to another lesson with my old man today, I'm skipping" Kayn leaned back in his chair and looked at the sky.

Talon scowled though thought it over, he didn't have special training yet and all the other lessons seemed somewhat boring. The pros? Not having to be bored. The cons? Hanging out with people.

He shrugged," maybe. I might just sneak into Ezreal's class instead."

"I honestly think you will be bored Tal. You three should spend some time together" Ezreal winked and started packing his stuff into his backpack and chasing after Lux who was already almost out of sight.

~~~

Honestly, without Ezreal, it was always silent. It was his job - to talk and after you got used to it, silence became somewhat annoying. After few minutes Kayn groaned 

"Ugh enough of this. Does anybody want to spar?"

Talon watched the blonde leave with a scowl, he wasn’t that impressed to be left to hang out with these two but it beat going to class, he rolled his eyes at Kayn’s statement, though didn’t get chance to respond.

Ekko stood up, "Sure! We should go to one of the gyms that's not in use so no one finds us skipping class- there's one in the second building…" 

He waved his hand to signal for the others to follow him as he left the courtyard to enter one of the large school blocks.

Kayn followed 'Ekko' until they got into the gym. It was small, probably even too small, but good enough for him. He tossed his bag away and stretched.

"So, time boy, wanna start?" Not waiting for his answer he took out ‘Rhaast’ from his bad and opened him up. Rhaast was the name he had given to his beautiful scythe; sharp enough to cut and surprisingly easy to control, it felt almost alive to him, one with him. Kayn wondered for a minute if they would need some kind of protection so he didn’t hurt the time traveller. He didn't really like it, but knew that if he started cutting people as he pleases, he would never stop the nagging from Ezreal and Zed. 

Ekko raised his brows at the scythe. "Firstly how the hell did you fit that thing in there, its massive-" 

"that's what she said." Talon hummed, finding one of the apparatus to sit on. 

Ekko huffed, "secondly I didn't think the school allowed you to carry sharp objects. I would've gone for something better than a baseball bat if they told me." 

He didn't bother removing his bag, it didn't hold much besides the zero drive that he'd need anyway, and a baseball. Honestly wouldn't let him keep the bat if he didn't have it; though he did enjoy the sport from time to time. 

"Are we just going for a random sparr or more of an attack defend practice?"

"You tell me" Kayn huffed. "Also I don't wanna be expelled, so i put protect- uff a guard on it so it doesn’t cut anyone-“

He scowled at Talon deciding not to give him the opportunity to make another sex joke. Though Talon noticed, his slip up and smirked.

"What? I'm sure your dear professor would be so excited to know you're actually using those safe sex lectures."

He wasn't honestly afraid of Kayn's threat and taking any opportunity to irritate the living daylights out of him was a good way to spend his time. 

Kayn rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue dismissively, before turning his attention back to Ekko. "Just try to survive."

With that Kayn charged forward slashing Rhaast in circle, trying to throw Ekko off balance.

Ekko was almost surprised by the sudden jump, it was stupid honestly he should've expected him to try and catch him off guard, yet he was just about fast enough to jump over the way and stumble back to his feet. "Alright, straight into the strike…"

When Ekko dodged his skill, he just looked at him irritated.

"You know it" Kayn winked and immediately struck again. This time from up, as if he wanted to hit Ekko's head. "Dogde this!"

At the second strike he was somewhat surprised, he had enough knowledge to avoid letting it hit his face, but his choice of movement caused him to instead be struck in the shoulder, he winced.

Kayn pursed his lips; guess he needed to focus. This boy had reflexes, managing to dodge his first attack and redirect second. He decided to strike his arm again, hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to seriously hurt.

The next attack was definitely faster than expected and the scythe really cut into his arm. Damn, it hurt like hell and Ekko didn't like that. He wasn't gonna be able to keep up if he let that one through, bringing his hand back to his zero drive and pulling the cord; soft blue light enveloped the scene: rewind. He could still feel the sting in his arm, as the scythe reset to come back again only this time he moved, bringing the full force of his body forward to knock into Kayn. It was good enough to doge the attack this time but he doubted it would have much effect on Kayn.

Kayn was taken aback by how fast he reacted, how it seemed like a sudden change; anticipated. He felt something change but what exactly...

"Ah, time magic, huh? So I struck you down once already?" Kayn grinned and stopped for a second. He still had some tricks he didn't want to show his viewer, but Ekko was better than he originally thought.

Ekko huffed, "Maybe a bit." 

Kayn smirked raising a hand in beckoning. "Bring it on, time boy!"

"It's not really magic though… Just simple science, y'know maths-" 

Ekko cracked a smile and took a moment to access the situation, giving it seemed to be his turn to attack. Kayn was definitely physically stronger, perhaps equally as quick. He needed to test that, so he made his move to jump forward and strike Kayn in the ribs.

As soon as the time boy jumped forward, Kayn jumped backwards just... not fast enough. His ribs definitely got some bruises, just from one strike. 

"Maths, science - boring! Is that all you got?" Kayn cracked a smile, trying to hit just how much that hurt.

He prepared Rhaast. He didn't want to upgrade just yet, but if Zed managed to teach him anything is that it's better to be safe than sorry. As soon as he thought that he imaged Talon's reaction. Wait, no, he wasn't expecting anything. No, nope, none at all. He looked at Ekko, waiting.

Talon stared at them, he'd seen the flinch. He'd noticed the reaction. Had Kayn actually let that hit? Why was he playing soft, he somewhat looked up to Kayn, he expected him to be better. "What are you guys waiting for? An encore? You're boring." 

"Fuck you too, Talon!" Kayn shouted and glared at Noxian.

Ekko rolled his eyes, he needed to plan his next move, but talon's words caught his attention and he scoffed. "Like you can talk you just sit there and watch!"

"Ekko is right, why won't you fight?" he came closer to Talon and looked into his golden, annoying eyes.

A smirk crossed Kayn’s lips as he eyed Talon. "Are you scared or something?"

Talon scrunched his face up, glaring back at Kayn. "Why would I be scared of you? I just don't need to pretend to prove myself with needless fighting." 

"scardy cat, tch. " Ekko chuckled, "you think we're fighting for validation? Man it just passes the time."

"He really is scared, huh. Well, I'm sure if certain blonde was here he would be first one to duel him" Kayn glared even harder."Let's all fight. The last one standing wins, how about that? Shit, if you are that scared, we can even throw in some kind of prize."

"What are you implying? That I'd be all over Ezreal? Like a slobbering puppy, or you with your dear professor." Talon stood up. "but alright. I'll fight you guys. Put you two in your place since you want to be shamed so much." 

Ekko laughed, "Ooh, so scary gonna boss us around like some kind of might god after?"

"And here I was thinking that being shamed is your kink, Noxus twink" Kayn winked to Ekko. Although he must admit, now that Talon is here, the fight will be much harder. Now, what would be better?

Both Talon and Ekko are quick and deal a lot of damage. Should he be even quicker or….His eyes glanced down to the scythe? Talon liked to finish fast and Ekko has this stupid time machine... yeah, the choice was obvious.

"Rhaast, lend me your power" he whispered to his scythe that seemed to glow red, seething with power. 

Talon scowled, but didn't respond until the muttering of the scythe name came into play. "Gonna do a magical girl transformation?"

Ekko raised his brows, "Magical girls usually end up hotter so I don't think so-"

"Oh, trust me, I'm always hot" Kayn smiled, his voice already lowered. He didn't know how exactly he looked under the influence of Rhaast. Ezreal told him that he had 'cool horns' and Zed pointed out a resemblance to certain demon. He didn’t care much though; God Weapons worked in weird ways.

"Now, are we ready to play?"

Ekko scrunched up his face, at the twisting horns and red glow that seemed to emit from Kayn’s body, "Definitely hotter before, but then again I'm not a fan of eldritch horror. Guess you two must jerk off to that kind of stuff." 

Talon huffed, and threw out three of his blades at the two other boys; "piss off and flirt with him later. Kayn said it already let's fight."

"Hah! Is that all you got, Tal?" Kayn laughed, side stepping the blades with ease. Something about the scythes power surging through him always made him confident; maybe too confident.

He slashed his scythe downward, sending a small shockwave towards Talon.

Talon grinned, "Just a warm up." he hummed hopping upon the apparatus. 

He proceeded to lung off it towards Kayn, he wanted to find a way to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. 

Ekko remained quiet; he'd moved away from the blades, seeing as their attention was on each other he could take a moment to watch them, analyse any kind of patterns, look for things he could exploit.

Kayn laughed. 

"That desperate, huh?" He dashed forward, swinging his scythe. When his eyes met Talon's he winked.

Talon scrunched his face in disgust, though he stumbled at the strike. He steadied himself, "Says you, really all over me already."

"Sure, you'd prefer someone else~" Kayn struck Talon again even harder, but leaned back, surveying his surroundings, not many places to move, to scale or jump or hide. He eyed Ekko, still thinking. 'I wonder...'

"And you wouldn't? Maybe you're just projecting your lust onto me." Talon flinched at the hit; he should've dodged that one.

Ekko tilted his head, fumbling through his bag, he needed an opening for the temporal grenade. Acknowledging Kayn looking at him, he smiled straightening up to avoid letting them notice he was planning something, “So are you guys dating or?”

Kayn stopped suddenly, caught off guard and confused.

"D-DATING? N-NO, where the heck did you get that idea???" he yelled, visibly startled, because that's right - Kayn, assassin taught by master Zed himself, would never ever date some like TALON.

Kayn gulped and stared at Ekko. He's going to seriously regret that question. Kayn dashed, trying to hit Ekko's chest. Not aiming for heart or anything, just... few ribs.

Ekko shrugged, "Just you're always flirting with--" 

He cut himself off as he reeled back to dodge the attack. 

"Woah now, no need to be so angry about it, you two would be adorable together…"

Talon turned to him, "Excuse me?! You must be blind- we're hardly even friends if it wasn't for Ezreal…"

"Oh so you admit you like Ezreal?" Kayn redirected his attention to Talon again who flushed red and tried to mumble some excuse.

"But no Ekko, we are not dating or like each other" Kayn glared again at time boy. "And I am not flirting with anyone."

Ekko shrugged, dismissing the statement almost entirely "if you didn't have the weird horns I'd totally flirt with you."

If it was possible to be even more red that now, Kayn was it. He wasn't used to... that. 

"Ekko, I... appreciate the comment, but shut. the. fuck. up" he glared at Ekko as hard as he could. He fixed his grip on Rhaast and sent a small shockwave towards time boy.

Ekko huffed, jumping back though he lost his balance. "Not sure I like the whole trying to impale me thing." he huffed as he sat up, "do you not normally get compliments? Or are you just a sadist?"

"Are those two the only choice? I'm not a sadist." Kayn answered, move quickly across the floor the follow the time boy’s movements, keeping up with, him barely missing him with the slashes of his scythe.

"Also if you end up getting impaled, you can always turn back in time."

"The alternative is you're embarrassed because you like us back and we're right." Ekko hummed, he managed to dodge the next strike though before he could make a sassy remark another one came down on him, this time hitting him in the chest. He recoiled in pain.

"Say that again and I will hit you harder. I just met you and there is no way I like Talon." Kayn glared. He might’ve glance to see Talon’s reaction, taking a brief step back. It wasn’t like he cared or anything-

Talon raised his brows, though he looked away when Kayn spoke and nodded in agreement. There wasn't anything between them.

Frustrated he shook his head and glared at Ekko. "Enough talking, this is not a debate club."

"You asked for the alternative." Ekko hissed.

Kayn took a deep breath and fixed his posture. Enough talking, head empty. He harden his grip on Rhaast and was about to dash towards Talon, when his phone started buzzing. He promptly ignored it. He really wasn't in a mood for a talk. 

"Annoying" he mumbled and simply sent another shockwave.

Talon jumped up, dodging the initial hit to lunge at Kayn aiming for his chest with his knife.

Ekko huffed at the pain in his chest, he was given the chance to rest and he wondered if he should rewind it, the sound of the phone made him tilt his head. "who's calling?"

"Doesn’t matter…. Probably" Kayn answered. Honestly the list of people who could be calling him wasn't long and the chance that it was from someone important was slim. He ignored it, but soon enough, his phone was buzzing again.

"Ugh, alright, alright! Who's there?" Kayn accepted the call and sked.

"Kayn? Where are you guys?" Ezreal's voice was heard. Shit, was it this long already? 

"In um..." he looked at the door "gym number 18?"

he heard mumbling on the other side. "Do we even have gym 18, yeah i know where it is, oh sure..." 

Kayn looked at the clock. Yeah, he was right after all. It was waaaaay too early for them to be free. He sighed. Whatever. He was sure that whatever happened would be told in seven different ways by Ezreal. He finished the call and spoke up to Talon and Ekko.

"Ezreal and the rest are finished. They're on their way"

"Is that your boyfriend then?" Ekko hummed, as he stood up wincing again in pain. "You both seem to go sappy for him."

Talon scowled. "Not your business."

"For once I have to agree with mr knife-kink. Also, no I don't have a boyfriend, are you really that desperate?"

Kayn looked at Ekko and closed down Rhaast, the red hue seemed to dissipate instantly and the horns receded until he was back to his normal self.

"Ezreal is just a friend"

Ekko shrugged, "Cute friend though. Or are you guys afraid to admit other guys can be attractive?"

He looked him up and down and smiled at the fact he was back to normal. He looked much better like that.

Kayn rolled his eyes, and shrugged,” Of course I know guys can be attractive, I’m bi, just he’s not- well no he is but- ugh forget it!”

There was a knock at the door of the gym before it swung open,

"Sup!" Jayce hummed peering into the gym, catching their attention.

The blonde; Ezreal was close behind him running in to try and hug Kayn; who had after knowing him for the past few years had stopped trying to prevent him.

"Kayn, Talonn!" He hugged both of them. "Listen, you're not going to believe what happened-"

Talon was surprised by the attempted hug, and shoved Ezreal away. "Eugh- that's so..."

Ezreal stuck out his tongue at Talon, blowing a raspberry in his face to mock his attempts to get away.

"Anyways, what were you doing here? I forgot that this room even existed."

Talon groaned, "Just sparring, though these too idiots decided to start trying to flirt with each other."

"According to Ekko you were flirting as well" pointed out Kayn. 

"Honestly guys, if you told me you were going to spar I would totally skip lessons.We could’ve had like such an epic battle- and you could’ve taught me about those epic horns- and how to do-" Ezreal started to ramble as usual.

Ekko laughed looking at Ezreal. "You talk way too much, have you ever thought about what else you can do- aha ew no that's gross nevermind."

He cut himself off from his own lewd joke and shook his head, receiving a slightly glare of disappointment from Jayce.

Lux simply laughed, “Are you guys done, you want to head out?”

Kayn shrugged, "Yeah, you know actually we did finish, does anybody want to grab some pizza?"

Jayce raised his brows. "Pizzas good you guys should be exhausted after all the fighting, we can tell you what stupid thing Ezreal managed to do this time."

"This time it was NOT my fault" Ezreal pouted at Jayce, briefly in silence but acknowledging what Ekko said, he gestured to Kayn and Talon “Heh-more than they’ll tell ya!”

Lux only raised her eyebrows."Oh? Really? So it wasn't you who-"

Ezreal quickly cut her off, “SHUUUSH, NO DON’T EMBARESS ME NOW-“

"Ah...wait, they said you weren't dating!!" Ekko tilted his head before grinning, "Are you two lyinggggggg!!"

Talon groaned, "i agree we kayn for once, let's go already... You need to learn to shut your mouth though Ekko."

"Dating? Who said anything about dating?" Ezreal looked at Kayn and Talon and smirked.

"Ooooh, did you two gave our secret away? How could you, now the whole school will know how yes! Talon, Kayn and Ezreal are dating!" he raised his hand theatrically and put his arm around Ekko.

"Nah, we're just friends. Also you gotta tell me more about that spar, since those two will definitely try to make things up. Who won, how did it look, do you-?

"Ezreal pizza" groaned Kayn. "Come on"

Ekko couldn't help but smile at the performance Ezreal put on, though he winced a bit when he put an arm on him, the injuries from the fight even those rewound seemed to flare up for a moment.

"Relax, Kayn your boyfriend’s coming." he huffed, trying to mock kayn again. 

Talon rolled his eyes and headed instantly out of the door.


	2. Pizza & Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have pizza and jayce is a prude and can't stand the sex jokes.  
> Ekko is lactose intolerant and Ezreal gets high off sugar.

The pizzeria was quite close; run by Sivir who was close friends with the principal of the Collage so students could get an easy discount. It was a small, family-friendly place with loads of good smells. They managed to find a free table, but it was too small for them all. Soon enough Ezreal was kind of squeezed between Jayce and the wall.

"You can ask for chair, Ezreal." smiled Lux, but Ezreal turned her down.

"Nah, it's alright! I'm used to it!"

"Are you sure? I'm not squashing you right?" Jayce hummed.

Talon huffed and picked at the menu.

Ekko sighed, though didn't bring his gaze away from his own menu. "You get used to people pinning you up against things? Is it hot?"

"I'm used to sitting in tight spaces Ekko. I used to go to the nearby caves with my family when I was a child. Besides, why would someone want to pin me against something?" not really waiting for his answer, he looked at the menu.

"Oooh, they have chocolate shake! I wanna try it!" He exclaimed his attention draw the sweet treats of the menu.

"Ez, are you sure? I think it'd be quite sweet..." She started talking but was quickly interrupted by Kayn.

"Nah, go for it Ez. Sounds delicious" he smirked as he closed his own menu.

Ekko shrugged, listening to Ezreal’s and mumbling soflty; "because you're cute, or they're trying to kill you. Mhm, I'd like a hot guy to pin me up against a wall one day..."

He was silent for a few seconds before looking up, aware he said that out loud his face was now flushed and he cleared his throat. "They have chicken nuggets--I'm-I’ll order what do you guys want I’ll go up and get it-"

He seemed somewhat frantic now to move on from his rambling as he stood up and looked across the table.

Jayce shrugged, glancing up at the younger and smiling. " Hawaiian pizza."

Ezreal gasped. Lux gasped. Even Kayn was surprised.

"You like hawaiian pizza?"

Jayce nodded, admiring the look of disgust on Lux’s face. "I know. I'm wicked."

Lux scrunched up her face and shook her head before looking at Ekko.

"I'll take vegetarian one, thanks Ekko" Lux said, smiling. Ezreal and Kayn asked for margaritas.

"Just don't forget my shake!" asked exited Ezreal. 

After Ekko left; An idea that had been bubbling in Kayn’s mind make him grin and he turned to Ezreal; it was a great idea. A totally devious idea.

"Yo Ezreal? Can you help me with something?" he asked. Ezreal looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, always. What's up?" Kayn just got closer and whispered into his ear.

Talon frowned, they were planning something. He wanted to know what. So he could ruin it or join in, he tapped his hand on the table to draw their attention.

Kayn looked at Talon and pulled him a little bit closer.

"Ezreal is going to 'kabedon' Ekko." He grinned.

Ezreal only blushed and said. "I'm not sure I can pull this off tho. I've never done anything like that"

Talon laughed, and whispered "giving him a wet dream, huh? That's your master plan. You'll be great at it Ez, it'd be funny to see you try to top."

He leaned back straightening his posture, as Ekko returned, beaming though he held a tray of drinks including the smoothie. 

"Alright foods ordered, here's the drinks. The waitress will bring our order round once it's ready."

Ezreal squished out of his seat and stood up next to Ekko, red as a tomato. Not waiting for his reaction he put his hand on the wall next to Ekko and looked into his eyes. 

"H-hey E-ekko. H-how about instead of these drinks I-I drink you--- AAH I can't do it!" Ezreal yelled and hid his face in his hands, “it was Kayn’s idea-“

Ekko stared at him for a moment, before laughing. "Well I don't know if I taste good but you can bite me anytime."

He grinned and ruffled Ezreal's hair. He was adorable when flustered, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Kayn laughed as much as he could seeing the reaction of both boys. Lux, covered her face too; second hand embarrassment from Ezreal’s failed attempt.

Talon snickered, "What a bottom, Ez."

Jayce raised his brows, completely perplexed by the entire ordeal, he would normally have a calm word of wisdom but with everyone around some state of flustered horny mess he couldn't think of anything.

"I'm not a bottoooom!" Ezreal moaned and went back to his place again squishing against poor Jayce.

"Keep with that moaning and you'll surely change our mind" Kayn winked. He looked at Jayce who was visibly confused. "First time?"

Talon nodded, Staring at Ezreal and smirking. "Such a whiny bottom."

Jayce scoffed and shook his head, "No I just don't think it’s quite appropriate to talk in such... Vulgar ways to your friends.."

"Booo, a party pooper! This is all a joke, isn't it?" smiled Ezreal. His answer was silence. "Oh come on, you're proving his point...but really Jayce if you want us to stop you can just ask!"

Lux nodded. "We're all friends here Jayce. Please voice your concerns."

Kayn only sipped on his drink, rolling his eyes.

"Last time I checked you just followed us here, but whatever. Although, trust me" he pointed at Ezreal "he likes being teased."

Jayce scrunched up his face and shook his head, not making another comment.

Ekko grinned, "Cute. He squirms a lot for it- what about you Kayn you also seem to like getting teased out of you mind back in the gym."

Talon scrunched his face up. "You make it sound like you were fucking."

"Are you jealous stabby stab man?" Kayn ignored Ekko's question, but his blush gave it away.

Talon scrunched up his face, "Why the hell would I ever be jealous of you!"

“you were supposed to give me more details! Come on- who fun and who-“ Suddenly Ezreal gasped, “PIZZA!”

He stared at the waitress carrying their order and setting it down before them, and instantly picked up a slice of his pizza.

"Oh my god, it's so good. Ekko, you have to try this!" Ezreal smiled and held up the slice for Ekko to bite.

Ekko giggled, noticing the blush, obviously Kayn enjoyed teasing just as much as Ezreal. Speaking of which his attention was caught by the blond offering him a slice of pizza.

"uhm-" he hesitated at the offer, he wasn't sure why Ez was offering it to him over anyone else, yet he wasn't Gonna turn it down. He leaned over reaching his hand out to take a small bite from the slice. "Oh... Yeah, it's really good."

"See? I told ya!" Ezreal grinned and went back to eating. 

If there was one thing stopping Ezreal from talking it was food. That boy just adored eating and was lucky enough to have high metabolism. And he wanted to share it! Ekko ordered chicken nuggets, there was no way he would miss out on a pizza that good. 

Their group started talking. There was a lot of teasing, yes, but they were mostly getting to know each other. Soon enough they finished their food and their desserts came... including the dreaded milkshake. 

Ezreal started to drink it immediately. He seemed to ignore everything around him, enhanced by sweet taste of chocolate and ice cream. He almost finished, when Lux looked at him.

"Are you alright Ezreal? You seem a little bit quiet..." She asked worriedly Kayn leaned towards her and just whispered.

"Look closely"

Ezreal started to giggle uncontrollably. 

"Yeeeeeee...." there was a moment of silence "I'm fineeee"

Talon groaned at the almost comically romantic scene he was definitely happier when desserts arrived, glancing at the milkshake Ezreal had ordered and flicking a grin at Kayn. Oh they both knew what was happening here.

Ekko smiled, somewhat hoping being lactose intolerant wasn't gonna bite him too hard for that. It was a lot of cheese, he picked up one of the chicken nuggets before pushing the bowl over to Ezreal. "Want one?"

"Ah, a nuggettt!" Ezreal looked at it enhanced. He tried to process his thoughts, but comically failed. Finally, he slowly took one out and just swallowed it.

Lux immediately stood up, reaching for her water. 

"Ezreal, are you alright? Do I need to call for help?" Ezreal just gulped.

He swallowed a fucking nugget; Without biting.

"Yuppp" he raised his thumbs up slowly "Still got itttt" He blinked few times and laid his head on the table.

"I feeeeel weeeeird" he groaned.

"Is he drunk on ... sugar?" Jayce hummed, looking at him and poking his cheek.

Ekko furrowed his brows. "There isn't any alcohol in the smoothies right? He definitely needs a glass of water."

"He'll be fine-" Talon hummed.

"That's just Ez on sugar" Kayn grinned, remembering the first time he did something like that. 

Ezreal just covered his ears.

"Loooooouuud" he whined, covering his ears before glancing at Jayce and gasping;

"Are you a princess?"

...

Easy to say, Kayn lost it.

Jayce huffed and got up shoving passed Ezreal, "ugh forget it, I'll see you guys in class. You can deal with that high."

Talon raised his brows, "Aww you're leaving? What a lameass."

Jayce ignored them; Ekko stood up to move closer to Ezreal. "Hey, Ez? You want something to drink? You look like you need a nap." he said quietly.

Ezreal looked at another pretty boy in his sight. He thought for a while and yeah, he could use a nap. So he did what every normal person would do and just laid his head down on Ekko's lap, hugging his waist. 

"You're soft" he mumbled.

Ekko ran his fingers through his hair, smiling a bit at the comment. "We’d be better if we head back to the dorm first, y'know."

Lux looked at leaving Jayce worried tho. That wasn't normal for him, to be so annoyed the whole day. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kayn's voice.

"So Ezreal, what happened in that classroom? You promised you'd tell us?" Kayn leaned on his hand, waiting for an answer.

"Professor Brand.. class on fire.."

"How did you manage to annoy Brand enough to light the classroom on fire!?" Talon asked excitedly leaning over the table.

Ezreal opened his eyes offended. He slowly sat straight, trying to remember what happened.

"I asked him... If there was a metal... That he couldn't... Melt... he said nooo" 

Kayn looked interested.

"So?"

"So I gave him... my gauntlet..."

"And?"

"He didn't melt it" Ezreal started giggling again, He started to look through his bag and took out his gauntlet as un-melted as ever. Lux just sighed.

"That's not all. When Professor Brand couldn't melt it Ezreal just went ahead and wanted to touch it... Professor had to redirect his fire at the last moment"

"Oh my god you idiot, Ez how the hell did you not get detention." Ekko hissed though he reached his hand out and pulled Ezreal back onto his leaping pulling his face to his chest. "You big bafoon."

Talon laughed, though he seemed a bit annoyed at Ekko's actions, "You're a right dumbass aren't you sometimes Ez."

Ezreal closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation. Kayn just glared at Ekko. He wasn't used to... how touchy Ezreal was with other people. Lux clearly felt the sudden change quickly added.

"Professor Brand just told us that it was his fault, because he didn't tell Ezreal not to do it. Although he admitted it was because he thought that no one in their mind would be that stupid" 

Some of them laughed, some didn't. For a while everything seemed to be fine, when suddenly Ezreal stood up.

"I'm going to puke"

"Bathroom just across the cafe do you need hel-" Before Ekko could stand Talon had gotten up and grabbed Ezreal's arm.

"I'll take him, don't worry yourself. We'll meet you guys back at the common room."

He glared at them for a moment, before letting a flicker of concern cross his face as he led Ezreal to the bathroom.

Ezreal fucking hated puking. It was gross, it stunk and always made him cry. But on the other hand at least his sugar rush had finally ended. 

He finally let go of the toilet and went ahead to sink to wash his mouth. And face while he was there. 

"Talon, why did you let me order that stupid shake? You know how I react to sugar?" he pouted at his friend.

Talon shrugged, "Kayn's idea and you seemed to like it so much. Besides, when you're on a sugar rush you're.. Almost...Cute."

He wasn't gonna give him too big of a compliment he didn't need Ezreal to get even more of an ego.

Ezreal grinned. Talon, the biggest emo in school called him cute?

"I'm flattered," he winked. He stretched out and quickly hugged Talon and put a finger on his mouth before he could say anything.

"Nu-uh, that's the price for letting me suffer like this" He opened the door.

"Let's get back to them, I need a nap. In bed. 8 hours long."

Talon groaned, before accepting the hug and returning it "uff fine, just don't try and kiss me or anything, weirdo."

He sighed, today had been a very odd day indeed and he too would like a long nap.

"The only thing I would like to kiss is my toothbrush, weirdo" Ezreal just chuckled. 

Soon enough they were back at their table.

"Heyyyy, look at me, I'm alive" joked Ezreal. "Sorry for sleeping on you, Ekko"

Ekko grinned, as he stood up the table had since been cleared of all the pots "It's no problem, you can sleep with me anytime,.. I'm glad you're okay. "

Talon rolled his eyes, "time to go guys."

"Yup, Lemme just grab my bag" answered Ezreal. Soon enough they were outside, on their way to dorms.

"It was really nice meeting you all, you know? Hope we can hang out soon" said Ezreal. Lux just chuckled.

"I'll admit it was a fun dinner, although I'll have to admit I felt a little left out" 

Kayn ran his fingers through Ezreal’s hair, "Just make sure you aren't drinking any more sugar."

Ezreal looked at him offended "Excuse me,” it's your fault for enabling me!"

Kayn winked, "Is it really?"

Talon nodded. "Yeah it was."

Ekko hummed softly, glancing over at Lux. "Hey don't worry, At least you didn't run off like Jayce....we should probably check on him..."

Ezreal hummed in agreement.

"I should probably apologise, shouldn't I? What did I call him?"

Kayn just smirked.

"A princess."

Talon nodded, "Don't suppose he has some kind of issue with the connotations of being a princess, y'know... Weak, pretty but dumb, only there to be saved.."

Ezreal gasped. "Princesses are not dumb!”

Ekko huffed, "I think he was just pissed by how perverted everyone was sounding, He just doesn't like that kind of thing openly."

Lux nodded. She didn't know Jayce well, but it was true, everyone was sounding like they wanted to undress right there. 

“now that I think of it, he is quite a private person, isn't he?" Ezreal sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just apologise and see how he reacts. If he wants to ever hang out with us again we can just make sure than nobody..” Lux paused, eyeing Kayn, “Makes any more weird jokes.”

Ekko nodded, "Yeah, he'll come around. I mean he still hangs out with me even when I'm drunk, I'm sure he just wanted some space."

"How long have you know him Ekko?" Ezreal asked, completely ignoring the drunk part.

Ekko shrugged, "A bit back home... Used to be this real snob, actually... He's the one who made me come to this school, my parents couldn't afford the funding y'know, didn't really want to come but... Guess it's alright. Private tuition, y’know."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at the ground, he wasn't too fond of talking about his past, it wasn't bad. He just missed it. Back home, with his parents and friends.

"It's alright, we all have some dirt" Lux said and gently patted Ekko's back. Soon enough they were in the dorms and Lux had to go to her own.

"Say sorry to Jayce from me." she said as she walked away.

Ekko nodded. "Yeah... Will do."

Talon wasn't fond of the whole apology thing and he liked even less how much Ezreal seemed to care about this guy they'd just met. Yet he wasn't going to cause a scene, that'd make it too obvious.

Ezreal nodded and Kayn just looked away. He didn't like apologising, honestly, but it seemed like Ezreal really felt guilty and it made him feel guilty. Soon enough they were next to Jayce's room.

Ezreal took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was the sound of shifting from inside the room before the door opened, Jayce peered out at them, a look of confusion on his face. "uh? Did I forget something?"

Ezreal took a deep breath and did the first thing he could think of. He bowed and almost shouted.

"I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable! I really didn't mean to and if me calling you a princess offended you, then I am sorry too! We knew you didn't exactly like our jokes and still made them and that's really not nice of us! And I really hope you can forgive us and spend time with us again! Oh, Lux apologises too, she just had to go to her dorm!" Ezreal raises his head.

"I promise I will look out for sugar in the future! I honestly wasn't thinking right!"

Kayn looked at the whole scene embarrassed. He knew that it was his time to say something, but he really, really hates apologising, so instead he simply nodded in agreement with Ezreal’s statement.

Jayce looked at Ezreal and smiled, "it's okay, I just didn't want to be around that kind of talk, and you seemed really drunk. Almost as bad as Ekko and I seriously don't want to deal with that all the time-"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ekko huffed, folding his arms. "We'll try to calm it down around you.."

Talon rolled his eyes, "I guess. Sorry, you don't have to tag along with."

Ezreal smiled, though as the apology had past there was a moment of awkward silence, he hated that and decided to break it.

"So um... today is Friday and we don't have lessons tomorrow, is anybody in a mood for a movie night? I have some installed and I swear they aren't... weird." Ezreal looked sheepishly to the side.

Kayn just smirked. "Knowing you, you mean Disney marathon. Let me guess, Princess and the Frog?"

Ezreal only blushed. "Tiana is awesome and the songs are a mood. But I've installed some other movies for you guys too, since you just have to like horror."

Ezreal glanced at Talon.

Jayce shrugged, "Sounds good."

"Princess and the frog is a great film." Ekko huffed glaring at Kayn.

"See? Ekko knows what I am talking about! Ok, I'll have to clean up my room before...anybody comes inside so I'll see ya in about half an hour? Kayn and Talon will show you where it is. Oh and if you have snacks, bring it." with that he run off.

Kayn just sighed."Give him an hour. Trust me, he won't be ready"

Ekko shrugged, "Cool, I'll bring some drinks-"

"No alcohol." Jayce hummed, grabbing him by the shirt collar. 

"Why not?! It's the weekend we can party." Ekko huffed, pulling from his grip.

Kayn laughed. "You know normally I would be all in for making Ez drunk, but I think even he had enough for one day. Don't try to spike his drink or anything. And don't bring anything sweet."

"We could totally play a drinking game." Talon hummed, "Have your girly sleepover, we can play spin the bottle too."

Ekko grinned, not quite understanding the mocking tone Talon was using. "great idea." he scrambled off before Jayce could stop him.

"You're gonna regret it, if he gets drunk and starts dry humping you." Jayce shook his head as he left before they could say anything else. "you two want to get anything or can we just go wait outside Ezreal's room?"

"I have some chips in my room. Also air freshener. Talon will show ya the way" Kayn said turning back to his room.


	3. Truth or Dare

They eventually gathered in Ezreal’s room; Loads of pillows and blankets on the floor to make some kind of a comfy next for them to settle down in, along with his laptop perched on the bed, it had a few stickers of cats on it.

"Took you long enough! Good call tho, I just finished." Ezreal laughed "What did you bring?"

Ekko grinned, placing down the box of alcohol. "I got some alcohol but I also brought some strawberries."

Jayce looked around the room, it was almost obvious Ezreal had stuffed the mess away instead of cleaning it up yet he didn't mind too much. He hadn't brought anything. He was somewhat amused by the décor on Ezreal's laptop. 

Talon shrugged, "I would've brought sweets but you'd have a fit again."

Ezreal sighed. 

"I will have to ignore the strawberries... wait are those doritos?" He looked at the package that Kayn was holding. The edgelord just smirked.

"I knew you would like them."

Ezreal eyes the crisps and reached over to grab them, looking around for a bowl which he found to share them out. "Thank you for those gifts from god."

He opened his laptop and showed his guests his movie folder.

"What do you want to watch first?"

Ekko shrugged. "Still think Princess and the frog would be good."

"No way, we need a horror film, none of that childish crap." Talon hissed, shoving over.

Jayce shrugged, "An action or horror does sound more interesting.."

Ezreal gulped. "How about we start chilling with Princess and then watch some... horror?"

Kayn chuckled. "Chicken, but if we can pick a horror movie, then that's okay for me. Just... prepare yourself" he said with evil glimmer in his eyes

Ekko turned to Kayn and glared, "Will you stop insulting him, just cause he doesn't like horror films! It's not something to be ashamed off. Most horror films are tacky anyway, it's all about gore gore gore and disgust factor not even trying to be scary."

Kayn glared back at Ekko."I've known Ezreal for a while now and I know that if he was bothered by it, he would tell me. Have you ever watched a good psychological horror?"

Ezreal looked between both of them and chuckled nervously.

"I don't think you really care if you hurt his feelings, in fact you seem to honestly enjoy it." Ekko said, scowling at him. "Of course I've seen good horrors but there's so few compared to the slasher fics, you just don't seem to respect your friend very much."

"Now, now, don't fight guys. I am perfectly fine with being called a chicken" He leaned closer and whispered to Ekko. "Also if they are convinced am I terrified of them, they let me hug them and steal their snacks"

Ekko paused at Ezreal's response; he didn't really like that Ezreal wasn't standing up for himself. Kayn's eyes darkened even more.

"Do you think I don't care about Ezreal? I don't respect him? How dare you, you little-" he started rising up from his position.

"Well you clearly don't seem to care about anyone except yourself from what I can tell you're a selfish pratt." Ekko said, he noticed the movements from Kayn and shifted away, he wasn't interested in a physical brawl here.

Talon shifted; intrigued- finally they'd have a good fight. Ezreal just looked worried, trying to think of something that would stop their argument.

Jayce looked almost equally as worried as Ezreal, leaning over the laptop. "C'mon let's just watch a film, like... The original jumanji..."

"Oh really? You know me for such a long time, you surely know everything about me!" Kayn's scowled, reaching for Rhaast-

BLAST 

Ezreal threw a mystic shot to the nearby pillow. The room immediately grew silent.

"I swear if any of you says one more fucking word..." he said angrily. "Ekko, I am not a damsel in fucking distress, if I was bothered I would say something. And Kayn, what's up with you? You're acting like a moody bitch whole day. Now either, you will be silent and just watch the fucking movie or you'll leave this room, now. We're watching jumanji"

He scowled at them, throwing his gauntlet back to the bed and crossing his arms. He didn’t want any more fighting. He hated confrontation, He just needed to open up the movie Jayce had suggested, get it on so they could shut up. 

Ekko flinched at the blast from Ezreal and glanced over at him, eyes somewhat wide in surprise. "Sorry, I just don't it's fair for them to tease you that much."

Talon rolled his eyes; disappointed. "you should have let them fight. Would've been better than a movie."

Ezreal glared at Talon and shook his head before turning his attention to Ekko. "Honestly I don't mind teasing Ekko. What I do mind is people assuming what I want."

Ezreal opened the tab and began to play the movie, He was still mad and Kayn definitely started to feel guilty. Ezreal was right, he was moody as fuck today, but he couldn't really think of a reason why. He glanced at Ezreal, who was fidgeting slightly, occasionally glancing up from the film to see if he was looking, now their eyes had met Ezreal’s raised his brows. Kayn understood moved closer to Ezreal, brushing his hair back to allow Ezreal to braid it. Ezreal smiled, that was better, calmer they could enjoy the film as he played with his hair.

"...sorry" Kayn murmured.

"It's okay. You're not the only moody bitch here." Ezreal sighed softly, ruffling his hair.

Kayn wasn’t the only one who felt guilty, Ekko had gone completely silent, ashamed of starting an argument but he still wasn't sure he agreed with the others feelings. He shifted to be able to see the screen, somewhat laying on Jayce.

Jayce didn’t really care for the aguement it was good that it had stopped before it got too serious. He smiled a little When Ekko leaned against him, before his gaze was caught by Ezreal playing with Kayn's hair, "That's cute, you braid it? You stick little hair pins in it too?"

"Yeah! Here, I planned something like this" Ezreal showed Jayce a photo on his phone.

Jayce nodded, “That’s cute.”

Ezreal nodded giddily, before Kayn mumbled something and he laughed. “sure sure, not cute. Cool and deadly~”

"Would be nice if you made him look cute, he's hot when he's not talking." Ekko hummed, though his attention was still on the screen even as he reached over for one of the bottles of beer receiving a scowl of disapproval from Jayce.

"Do you want to become a hair stylist? You seem to be quite talented at it?" Jayce hummed.

"Honestly I wouldn't mind it. It's not my dream job, but I definitely would be happy.” Ezreal shrugged. “Though he might be jealous if I start playing with other people’s hair~”

Talon scrunched up his face. "He'd finally be able to cut the scruff so he'd probably thank you."

Ezreal looked at Talon offended and put both hands on Kayn's cheeks."No way he's cutting it. Not in a million years. I'm still mad you cut yours."

"It was annoying." Talon huffed, scrunching up his face. "and I don't need your validation for what I chose to do with my hair."

"SHHHH-...he's gonna crash the car into the super market." Ekko hissed, almost spilling some of the alcohol as he glanced at the others.

Kayn directed his attention back to the screen. Ekko was right; it was that old action scene. Kayn hadn't seen this movie in such a long time he forgot. Mindlessly, he reached for one of the beers and opened it up.

Ekko shifted moving closer to see the screen better, away from Jayce an almost on Kayn's lap though he managed to pause and shift with the beer still in hand; He wasn’t that drunk to be careless yet so instead he was simply laid on his elbows beside him.

Talon smirked, "Yeah. The chase scene here is great, Kayn can you pass us a beer too."

Kayn answered by silence, but he passed Talon the beer, Talon smiled, grabbing the beer he could be polite sometimes. "Thanks."

Kayn shrugged and offered one bottle to Ezreal, but he only turned him down. 

"No thanks, I had enough vomiting for one day"

Ekko laughed a little, "It's good though when you're all light headed, sugar ain't got nothing on this."

He hummed as he chugged the rest of his drink, this time he didn't keep his balance when rolling over and dropped onto Kayn's lap.

Jayce sighed, "I agree with Ezreal. You're gonna hate that in the hangover...."

"Also someone here will have to make sure you're alive" chuckled Ezreal.

"And what makes you think you're the best for it?" hummed Kayn and put his hand through Ekko's hair; Soft. He sipped on his beer again, not noticing subtle glances from Ezreal.

Ekko scrunched up his face and squirmed, he wasn't sure if he enjoyed the touching on his hair or not. It was almost praising, and that was something he did like. He shrugged, he could handle the hangover in the morning. It wouldn't beat the high he got by completely blurring his thoughts, he reached his hand out to grab another bottle.

Jayce shook his head; Ekko needed to learn to watch his drink and how to manage himself around others. However he decided not to tell him off again and turned his attention to the movie.

A few cans of beers later and the movie was ending,. Now it was time for- oh... Ezreal almost forgot. Kayn noticed his expression and grinned.

"Talon, want to pick next one?"

Talon nodded, "Hmm, you've got some interesting stuff. there's us and... Oh happy death day. That should be up your street Ezreal."

Jayce glanced over, "Comedy horror... One or two? Doesn't she jump in a leaf shredder in the second one. The death montage is hilarious."

Ekko nodded- He’d probably drunk the most- maybe half of what he’d brought by now and he was nuzzling against Kayn's thigh at this point; he laughed at Jayce's remark. "Yea. It has time travel toooo. It's awesomeeeee... And they have spooky maskssss and jumpscares."

He looked up at Kayn reaching out his hand to touch his face. "You'd like it, cute and creepy like you." he grinned, moving his hand to his shirt collar and pulling Kayn down towards him.

Kayn looked deep in Ekko's eyes, perhaps he’d have a few beers too many himself, he knew was the other was asking for and he was more than happy to oblige. He slowly got closer and closer. Their lips finally touched. It wasn't Kayn's first kiss, but at the moment it felt like the best. Time seemed to stop and Kayn was only focused on that kiss, the drunken sparks in a single moment that left him light headed.

Ezreal stood up. "You know, before we start I'm just going to change into my pyjama."

He ran into the bathroom. He felt weird, confused like his stomach was doing flips; He didn't know if he was more angry, disappointed or... sad. Seeing Ekko and Kayn kiss like that...

"Stupid hot boys... doing stupid hot things..." he mumbled trying to stop himself from crying. Ezreal cried a lot - from anger, happiness, sadness... from having something in his eye...

He huffed, taking his time with getting changed into his pjamas, some lose short shorts and an oversized shirts with cat prints on it. It was cute, maybe a bit too cute a little childish but it was comfortable. He stood and looked into a mirror. His eyes were red - whether from crying earlier or now, he didn't know. He needed to calm down first, take a deep breath. He could handle this.

What did it matter if they kissed? It was a party, they were drunk. Not to mention it wasn’t like he was dating either of them! They could kiss whoever they wanted….

~~~

Jayce watched Ezreal leave, he frowned. He didn't like how quickly Ez had left, he stood up to follow him, knocking on the bathroom door. "Ezreal are you okay in there?"

Talon gagged in disgust at the two, "Talk about kiss and make up."

Ekko ignored him, running his fingers into Kayn's hair. The kiss was surprisingly nice, warm yet tasted of alcohol. He didn't mind much. He could hear the shift from Ezreal leaving yet he didn't care to stop, in fact he only shoved Kayn back when he needed to breathe. Laughing softly, "So you can be soft?"

“I'm never soft." mumbled Kayn. He did notice Ezreal leaving, but he was too drunk to care.

"You kiss soft, play rough. I like it." Ekko hummed sitting up, he pulled himself onto Kayn's lap and kissed his cheek.

"EW cut it out guys...i'm trying to watch the film. Not a porno." Talon huffed, pulling the laptop closer to him.

"I still don't like you" Kayn said, reaching for another beer.

Ekko chuckled, he might have tried to move, threading his fingers through his hair in a drunken haze though his movements were sloppy, "Mhm would you still say that if I had your dick down my throat?"

"Yeah. You are cute Ekko, but you ain't exactly my type." Kayn winked "I must admit tho, your offer sounds interesting..."

"I'm checking on Ez, if he and Jayce are screwing in the bathroom I'm gonna scream, and I swear I'll spread it all over school you two." Talon huffed, getting up to ignore the drunk roomies as he headed to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

~~~

Ezreal was woken up from his daydream. 

"Y-yeah, I'm coming!" Ezreal shouted, his voice cracking. He opened the door and walked out, blushing slightly. 

"How do I look?""

Jayce blinked looking across Ezreal. He noticed the outfit but didn't pay it might mind at first, instead he focused on his eyes and frowned, "Are you sure? You seem upset..."

He did take a moment after saying that to look over him: he looked very good in the pyjama shorts. Though given Ezreal was upset, Jayce didn't want to make any kind of comment. He needed to make sure he was okay first. He pulled Ezreal back into the bathroom before the others could see and shut the door behind them.

"Jayce? What's wrong?" Ezreal asked, trying to act as innocent as he could. Although, honestly, he had no idea what was the problem.

"You look upset. That's what I'm asking you about? Did something the others do back there upset you? You don't need to lie to me..." Jayce said, softly. "I know they seem to be overbearing at times..."

"Yeah Jayce... I'm okay.. it's just..." Ezreal couldn't finish that sentence. His eyes started watering again. He sat on a floor. 

"..sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I feel... sad... and I dunno why." If Ezreal didn't eat sugar earlier he would probably know why. He just felt so sad and annoyed by Kayn kissing Ekko... 

Jayce rested a hand on his shoulder, "it's okay, you don't have to apologise for your feelings, it's okay to feel things even if you don't understand them you can talk about it. I'm here to listen."

"Are you two done in there? Can you come out before these drunkards fuck please?!" Talon called knocking on the door again.

"Thank you Jayce... it's just... today was quite a lot for me and I don't really get well with days like that..." Ezreal smiled and went ahead to open the door, smiling at Talon.

Talon, blinked when Ezreal opened the door; oh that was cute. He was completely dressed thankfully but in such a way that really.... Complimented him. He didn't make a statement, he couldn't even think of a snarky comment to say, his gaze drawn down to Ezreal’s thighs.

"Sorry Tal, I had troubles reaching one of the shelves. Jayce helped me." Ezreal lied. Now as for two lovebirds. He took a deep breath, time to face them.

~~~

"Hm, You want?" Ekko hummed, kissing across his face again before recoiling as a throbbing headache overtook him, he felt sick. Maybe he had waaay too much beer.

"Maybe...” Kayn chuckled, ruffling his hair before he glanced up noticing Ezreal, his eyes widened slightly, “Hey Ez, Nice thighs." 

Ezreal blushed and looked away. He didn't really want to look at them."Sooo what are we watching?"

Ekko rubbed his head but looked over towards Ezreal and whistled, "Daamn.... Nice dick."

he started laughing, he couldn't really see anything, but the short shorts were pretty clingy and he could imagine it'd be obvious if Ezreal got a hard on, his laughter turned to coughing and abruptly he straightened his posture, convulsing as he threw up on the bed.

Jayce groaned, "I told you not to drink, man."

Ezreal gasped "My bed!"

He quickly leaned back to the bathroom grabbing a towel, while Kayn pick Ekko up and led him to the bathroom.

"Here, let it all out" He gently patted his back.

Jayce sighed, helping Ezreal change and clean the sheets. "I'm sorry about him, Ez. I'll make sure to tell him off when he's sober. "

Ezreal sighed shaking his head, “It’s fine.”

He turned away and walked into the bathroom with his pillow in hand. In silence, he just pointed to the sink.

After a few minutes of listen to Ekko throw up and Kayn mumbling calming words, Ezreal spoke up. "You brought Air freshener?”

Kayn laughed. Of all things to ask about that...

"You know I did. Big pocket on my bag"

Ezreal smirked. He still wasn't in a mood to speak to either of them, but well... that was the Kayn for you, After cleaning of the pillow he glanced at them. 

Kayn was already looking at him smirking, "You really look good.”

"Thanks..." Ezreal replied awkward, looking away it was followed by a moment of silence, after a moment he sighed. "You're dumb"

Ezreal shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.

Ekko was somewhat repulsed by the stench of his own vomit, shaking slightly as he threw up into the toilet. Though Kayn's actions were calming enough for him to not fall over again."Mhm...gross..."

Kayn laughed, "Yeah, you're gross. Just remember to wash your mouth"

Ekko groaned and nodded, it took a few minutes before he finally finished throwing up, he felt tired now. It was hard to stand up but he managed to pull himself over to the sink to clean up and rinse the vomit from his mouth.

Talon approached Ezreal as he left; "the movie finished.... So...what do you want to do now?

Ezreal hummed and just kind of... laid his head on Talon's shoulder. Life was hard, frustrating. He hated that. "How about a game?"

The response confused talon and he didn’t reply until a shout from the bathroom caught his attention.

"What game?" Ekko hummed, leaning against the door frame and peering into the bedroom.

"Never I had ever? Wait, no, you can't drink anymore... Truth or dare?"

Kayn steadied Ekko, before walking into the room, "Sounds good enough for me."

He turned to Ezreal, lowering his voice as he stepped closer. "If you won't cry anymore."

Ezreal furrowed his brows, totally not imitating Talon. "...you noticed?"

"I always do" Kayn winked and went ahead to grab an empty bottle. Talon scrunched his face up confused by the other two whispering.

"I can handle my drink!" Ekko huffed, stumbling into the room, looking for a place to sit.

Jayce sighed and walked over to Ekko to make sure he didn't fall over, bringing him to sit back down. "Sounds like a good idea."

Soon enough they were all sitting in the circle. Ezreal was hugging one of the clean pillows that hadn’t been puked on, totally not trying to be able to sit comfortably without showing everyone his business. He really should have thought of a better idea than to change clothes, since his normal pajamas were... quite lewd. 

"Who wants to start?" he asked.

Ekko pointed at Ezreal. "it is yourrrrr party. So you should start-"

He was going to say something else, perhaps another lewd joke but Jayce put a hand over his mouth and glared at him.

Talon wasn't even paying attention, he was staring at the bits of skin Ezreal was showing, he found it a lot hotter than he cared to admit. He refused to believe he had any kind of crush on the guy, that'd be annoying.

Ezreal blushed. "Um, yeah, sure"

"So, um Jayce, truth or dare?" he asked.

Jayce blinked, looking over at Ezreal. "Truth, I got nothing to hide and I don't trust any of you for a dare."

Kayn laughed. Of course, Jayce was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

Ezreal thought for a while and then asked.

"Ok, this one is basic, but I don't have any better ideas... who was your first crush? Also if it's too private, don't worry I can think of anything else, ah, for example-" Ezreal started rambling. He didn't like his current position.

Kayn only snickered. "Come on Ez, don't be boring. You asked, he has to answer."

Jayce laughed, "That's an easy one. Back home there was this girl, rough and tumble, came from Ekko's part of the neighbourhood. She was really cool, didn't take shit from anyone, turns out she liked girls and is now dating and working with one of the local cops."

"One of the local pompous pricks you mean!" Ekko hissed, as he had finally got himself comfortable, lying down on his back again one of the pillows and staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, that's so cute. I would honestly think that you're the type to go for more gentle folks." Ezreal laughed. "I've never got along with the police tho. Too much running away from the house"

He smiled remembering those 'adventures' "Your turn, spin the bottle and ask!”

Jayce shrugged, "I prefer girls honestly, guys are nice... The sex is great but there's just something extra special about laying your head on a girls chest, yknow. Boobs. Most guys don't have them."

Ekko scrunched up his face, "cops at home are stinky." 

Jayce spun the bottle around until it landed on Kayn, "Hm, Kayn truth or dare."

"Gimme a dare, just a good one. Also boobs are great, I gotta agree. But thighs man... If someone looks like they could crush my head with them ah..."

Ezreal laughed,"Qiyana?" 

Kayn scrunched up his face. "That was a phase. She's an entitled bitch.”

Jayce shrugged, "Okay... Hm, call your ex pretending you wanna get back together, if you've never dated you can just give talon a lapdance he looks left out and I'd like him to stare at something other than Ezreal's crotch."

Talon looked up, and glared. "I'm not staring at his crotch!"

Ezreal blushed beet red, But Kayn smirked.

"As much as Talon would like me to lapdance, I do have an ex. Gimme a minute..." he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Akali~" he started. His voice was lower than usual, husky even. He winked at Jayce and continued.

"Great to hear you're happy to hear me too. Listen, I've been thinking and... I really miss you babe. Would you like to-" He broke off, silent for a second before he started laughing uncontrollably.

"She said, and I quote "Shut up, Eve has bigger dick than you""

Jayce laughed, "Well I think she's happy at least. Did we all date girls who like girls or sommet?"

Ekko raised his hand, "Just you two.."

"Didn't you-"

"She was delusional and I only thought she was cute before- it was just... After...Ajauna…"

He let his hand drop again and propped himself upright. "Your stupid fucking cops shouldn't have ever been in Zaun or any of your other pricks, Ajuana wouldn't have fucking died if you- if you..."

He lost his balance again and fell back on the sheets and huffed, letting out a choked sob.

The silence only grew. Ekko was from Zaun? Ezreal knew that his neighbour city was in an awful state. What were they supposed to say? What do you say in this situation?

"...do you want a hug?" Ezreal asked, hesitantly.

Ekko couldn't speak, he was still sobbing too hard but he nodded.

Jayce sighed, he'd heard of that case. Some kid from zaun was shot cold, people weren't even sure why, self-defence or just because they thought no one would miss another dead orphan. Well they were wrong there, clearly.

Ezreal moved closer to Ekko and hugged him tightly. One of his hands was gently petting his head. Every last bit of jealousy he had for him disappeared in an instance. How could he, right now, when Ekko's tears were staining his shirt.

He gently reached out for a blanket and wrapped it around Ekko, so he was cuddled like a burrito.

"It always helps me" he murmured.

Ekko buried his face in Ezreal's chest, at the feeling of the blanket wrapping around him his crying paused, to feel the softness of it and his eyes widened a little in awe.

"Soft...." He sniffed back some tears as he nuzzled against his chest. There was something so calming about being wrapped up.

Talon scrunched up his face; the positive was he got a better look at Ezreal's ass: as flat as it was. The negative was he had to deal with the two being sappy.

"Kayn can you spin the bottle already."

Kayn looked away from Ezreal's... assets.

"Yeah, sure... Talon, Truth or Dare?" He grinned at his newest victim. 

"Dare, obviously." Talon said, nonchalantly a grin crossing his lips.

Meanwhile Ezreal shifted to the side, still hugging Ekko with one hand and reached for his pillow. He quickly put it on his lap and leaded Ekko's head on it. 

"Can I play with your hair?" he asked him gently.

Ekko tilted his head before nodding, gripping the blankets. "Mhm, I don't think it's quiet as easy to braid as Kayn's..."

"Braids are not the only thing I'm able to do" smiled Ezreal as he reached for his box. He didn't have much experience with his kind of hair but he was going to try his best, combing his fingers through it and grabbing a hair tie.

Kayn looked at them slightly annoyed but his attention was quickly brought back to Talon. He thought for a while, what was the best way to embarrass Talon...oh.

"Talon, I dare you to braid Ezreal's hair. While blindfolded."

Ekko giggled, at how careful Ezreal was with his hair. He did like the attention and honestly wouldn't have minded if he was rougher.

Talon scrunched his face up, he was blushing slightly though he managed to laugh. "Ezreal hardly has hair to braid- at least you made it challenging with a blindfold."

He moved closer to Ezreal and Ekko, glancing back at Kayn. "You better put the blindfold on correctly."

Kayn winked. "I have some experience"

He reached to his bag. Why did he have a blindfold. No one knew, but it successfully took away Talon's sight. 

"Jeez I'm glad Ekko threw up now, I don't wanna even think about what you were gonna use that for-" Talon huffed, though honestly he was curious.

Ezreal just took Talon's hand and guided it to his hair. He gulped nervously "Just... don't pull too hard. If you want a bobble, I will give you one"

There was something nice about being blindfolded, Talon chuckled. "Relax, Ez I don't plan on hurting you."

It wasn't particularly easy to grab and separate the blond locks to be able to braid, he kept losing strands but he made sure to not let his frustration show and avoided pulling it.

Ezreal slowly leaned back. Oh, it was actually quite pleasant. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Talon's gentle hands, wondering what else they could do-

He blushed. 'No Ezreal, stop Ezreal, bad Ezreal' he told himself in his mind. He opened his eyes to see Talon's face. He looked quite focused and even though Ezreal couldn't see his eyes, it was quite... cute.

Ezreal hummed quietly, both in content with the current situation and in wonder.

"Hair tie...." Talon said softly, softer than he normally would speak and he wasn't sure why, but he didn't bother changing his tone. Bring one hand out for the tie, to finish up his braiding.

Ezreal handed over a particularly decorative band, l black with little cats printed on it. It’d been one of a row that Talon had gotten him as a joke before that he actually quite liked, he wasn’t sure Talon would notice. "Here you go"

Talon nodded and used it to tie his hair, before pulling away. "Done." 

Kayn looked at Ezreal and whistled.

"Dang, Talon you only missed half the hair." He then proceeded to take the blindfold off. "If you want to have it again, just call me"

Kayn winked and went back to his seat.

Talon scrunched up his face, though a blush crept across his cheek . "If you try to blindfold me again I will cut your dick off."

Ekko looked up from Ezreal's lap and mumbled, "you can't do that until after I blow him."

Before letting his face fall back into the pillow, in a tired state that he was likely to fall asleep at any second.Ezreal chuckled at their antics.

"I wanna join too, Ekko." he mumbled below his breath though his face flushed and he glanced between them hoping no one heard.

“Ekhem, Talon, it's your turn!" Kayn said, he had definitely heard Ezreal and was trying to play it cool.

Ekko nodded in his lap, he didn't quite understand what Ezreal said, but hey being this drunk he'd totally be down for more than one. "Mhm you too."

Talon shrugged and spun the bottle, watching it spin for a moment until it landed upon Ezreal. "Ez, truth or dare?"

Ezreal was startled. He always chose Truth, too scared of what his friends would make him do.

"Tru-" he looked to the side at Kayn. "Dare. I pick dare." 

Kayn grinned, leaning over to Talon and hissing in his ear. "Talon, please tell me you have a good idea for this one"

Talon blinked at first he was surprised he had actually gotten the balls to pick dare. Though he grinned,

"Of course. You could give everyone here a lapdance....since you want to…" He was going to say, 'tease us' but he caught himself and scowled. "Dress like a stripper you can act like one. Full round, grind up on everyone. That's... Four dances, if you want music for it."

Ezreal's face looked like a tomato. He gently raised Ekko's head and moved him away. There was only one possible way for this to work.

He reached for a beer and chugged it down; really he was such a lightweight. "Bring the music Talon"

Jayce furrowed his brows, he wasn't sure he liked them drinking again but he wasn't going to protest. Ezreal looked great and he didn't frankly mind the opportunity to get a lap-dance. Ekko whined at being moved and wriggled, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up slowly sitting up.

Talon grinned and pulled out his phone, "sure... classic hit me baby one more time, hm?"

"You got it, bae" Ezreal winked at talon before he noticed Ekko sitting up and smirked.

"Now, let's wake you up, shall we?" he asked huskly, humming with the melody. 

He gently cupped Ekko's cheeks as he slowly, but surely lowered himself, definitely not showing everyone his butt. He threw his hands on Ekko's shoulders, gently tugging on his hair. His lips, now closer to his ear, whispered the lyrics.

"Who wants next?"

Ekko was somewhat surprised by the attention again, he hadn't figured out where to place his hands and was simply using them to prop himself up, listening to the whispers of the music until his hair was tugged, at which a soft moan escaped his lips: he really enjoyed hair pulling.

One of Ezreal’s hands went lower, under Ekko's shirt gently touching his ribs. He pulled Ekko's hair a little bit tighter as he moved himself up and down in the rhythm. His hands started to go further and further down, when...

Music stopped. Ezreal stood up and winked to Ekko. 

Ekko blinked as the warmth of Ezreal vanished and he pulled away, He shook his head to try and snap out of the daze.

Jayce was staring; he wasn’t going to deny that it was hot. Watching the two of them intently, He let out a slight whistle at the question but immediately looked away.

Talon scrunched up his face, he wasn't gonna wait for anyone else to steal that kind of show now. He wanted Ezreal's attention solely on himself right now. "Here. Now."

"Ooh, jealous, Tal?" Ezreal smirked as he put on the next song. 

He got closer to Talon and harshly laid him down. He sat down on his hips, both of his legs hugging Talon's sides. He out his hands next to Talon's head and looked into his golden eyes, beautiful as always. He gently lowered himself and started kissing Talon's neck, still looking into his eyes. His hands started to wander around Talon's chest, as his lips got lower. He gently kissed his collarbone, watching his reactions.

Talon let Ezreal have his control for his performance, shuddering at the soft kisses and biting across his collar bone.

It was hot, Ezreal almost stopped his thoughts running wild just from the tiniest of his reactions. Ezreal straightened up and sat down on Talon completely. He had a wild idea, probably the worst one he ever had, but...Ezreal tossed away his shirt. His hands were wandering on his own chest, as his hips were grinding against Talon. He licked his lips, basking in others reaction.

Though what really sold the show for Talon was when Ezreal removed his shirt, he stared at him, admiring his torso. Ezreal wasn't extremely ripped or anything he was quite lithe, small but fit. He stifled a groan at the grinding, biting his lip. Talon couldn't glare at him, not with the fact that he was definitely hard right now and Ezreal probably knew, he drew in a breath.

As the music was slowly ending, Ezreal made Talon sit up again and mumbled on his ear.

"Like what you see?" he whispered.

"I've seen better, Kayn walks around without a shirt all the time- maybe take of those cute shorts and let us see the good stuff next time." Talon hummed.

He tried to sound as snarky and cool as possible but he was flustered and it was difficult to pretend he didn't care.

Ekko whistled, he'd sat up properly now, though he'd moved closer to Kayn and was leaning on his shoulder to prevent himself passing out or falling over. "Think he's gonna totally strip on you?" he drawled.

"Oh no, that privilege belongs to my boyfriend" Ezreal winked to Ekko. Kayn looked at him surprised.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ezreal started next song and smirked.

"No." He pulled Kayn closer to him and Talon, harshly. "But…maybe I’ll get one.”

"Tal, sweetheart, you won't mind if I just stay here on your lap, right? My thighs are quite tired you see..." He brought Talon's hands on his tights and redirected his attention to Kayn.

His hands wandered to Kayn's hair as he found what was he looking for. One particular pin, which when took out, let all of the Kayn's hair loose. 

"What the-" Kayn asked surprised, but Ezreal just shut him up by biting his ear.

"Look at you, so horny already." he hummed, his hands lower than ever. 

"Did Ekko's proposition sound that good? " he whispered, digging his nails in Kayn's back. He was surprised however when Kayn pulled him closer.

"Are you jealous, Ez?" Kayn winked and kissed Ezreal neck.

What happened was too fast to properly notice. Ezreal stood up, throwing Kayn off balance. He put his foot on his chest, taking away any possibility of getting up.

"Last time I checked it was my show, Kayn." he said, lowering his voice.

He slowly leaned on his leg, giving Kayn a good view of his chest and quite loose shorts.Ezreal took a bit of Kayn's hair and pulled up. Gently enough not to hurt him but harsh enough to actually work. 

"Now, what was that you were saying? That Ekko is not your type?" He chuckled and directed Kayn's gaze to Jayce.

"What about him? So big, strong... seems so gentle, but is he really?" Ezreal bit his lip, and moved a little to show Kayn Talon's face.

"What about our mutual friend then? You're arguing quite a lot, are you sure you're not trying to hide something?" Ezreal asked, getting even closer to Kayn.

"If not...then what about me?" He asked, looking deep into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

....

After a while he smiled and kissed Kayn's cheek.

"Song's over, baby"

Talon was blushing now, and he huffed in embarrassment though he was more taken aback when Ezreal shoved Kayn over. It was hot, and definitely not helping his hard on, and then came the questions. 

Kayn's type; when their attention came to him he tried to glare yet he was curious. He wanted to be his type. Both of their types. 

Ekko clapped, as he managed to sit up without leaning on Kayn as Ezreal knocked him over. "Damn, I'll blow you too ez….. You're everyone's type." 

He didn't really care much about the whispers of a conversation, he was too drunk to actually listen but he could mumble out the first drunken thoughts in his head, "He issss, soft…. Totally flirting…" 

Jayce sighed at him as he finally brought his gaze back to Ezreal. The show on Kayn had definitely been dramatic and fairly enjoyable. "Is Kayn your type, Ez?"

Ezreal glanced at the side.

"Maybe. Wanna check if you are mine, Jayce?" Ezreal winked and got closer to Jayce though he hesitated for a second.

"If you're not feeling comfortable with something, tell me please. I can be gentle too" Ezreal put on the last song. Now, he wanted to do something different, but...

"Have you ever tried pole dancing?" asked Ezreal, opening his closet and taking a steel rod, “I’ve been taking classes.”

He set up the pole.

"Wanna see?"

He started dancing, remembering everything he learned. Grinding himself again the rod, showing his thighs for everyone. It was exhilarating. Every muscle worked together, flexing. He spun around, winking and blowing a kiss.Then he got an idea. He took Jayce's hand, gently and waiting for any sign of protest. When he got none, he pulled Jayce closer.

"Now, what kind of stripper would I be... without my audience" he whispered putting the pole between them. 

He lifted his leg, putting it on Jayce's back, one of his hands on Jayce's arm. His hands started wandering. It was weirdly hard to keep them close. Also Jayce's abs felt nice. Ezreal lifted himself for the final time. Speeding up with the melody, he spun then the last chorus came and Ezreal gave everything he could from himself. 

Time seemed to stop. Ezreal turned himself upside down, holding himself just by his thighs, which was fucking painful. 

The room went quiet. Ezreal just reached for his shirt and sighed.

"Well, that was refreshing."

Jayce was silent throughout the entire ordeal. He had no protest, the way Ezreal could move was entrancing, it wouldn't have been a normal type of entertainment for him, but for once his didn't mind. He let Ezreal pull him and guide him, running a hand along his thigh.

Then came the end of the song. He backed up, offering his hand to help Ezreal stand.

"You're very good at it."

A whistle of agreement came from Ekko who had once again found a way to rest his head on Kayn's lap, he didn't say anything coherently this time waving his hands in finger guns before letting them drop back to his sides and passing out.

" Yeah... "Talon huffed before standing up," I'm going to the toilet. "

He lied as he walked to the bathroom to fix his hard on.

"Just clean up after yourself!" giggled Ezreal.

"I'm glad you like it tho. It was like, the first time I've ever done anything like that." admitted Ezreal. 

Kayn chuckled, trying to distract himself from his burning boner. "Virgin."

He smirked, petting Ekko’s hair, Ezreal laughed loudly and sat down next to Jayce.

"Only technically. I did try some stuff."

Jayce nodded, a look of surprise crossed his face. "Really? Never done it at all? Just tried? Not even with a girl?"

"Nah, I only act like this." Ezreal murmured and leaned against Jayce.

"One of my exes was really into blowjobs tho. Too bad he never cleaned." he closed his eyes, remembering the unpleasant details. "Abusive asshole. Was with me only to get some treasures from my parents. "

"Oh... Ew, cleaning up is super important. Damn. Well at least you got away from that guy" Jayce hummed, shifting to pull Ezreal closer letting him lay against his chest. 

A few minutes past and Talon finally exited the bathroom, he scowled at everyone. "Done, and I washed my hands and if any of you say shit I'll cut your tongues out."

"Let me join next time." Kayn winked and showed his tongue. "But yeah, good job Ez. If you ever see him again, gimme a call, I'll gladly introduce him to Rhaast."

Ezreal laughed and hugged Jayce. He didn't answer and soon enough, his breathing deepened. He had joined Ekko is the land of dreams. Jayce smiled at the feeling of the other relaxing, running his fingers through his hair.

Kayn hummed. "So Tal, you got hots for Ez?"

Talon scowled, "No!! And what about you? Grinding up to Ekko earlier. So eager to get your dick sucked, eh? Damn you wish you you'd been in the bathroom with me."

Kayn just smiled and gripped Talon's wrist, leaning in and whispering into his ear. "We can still go back if you're that desperate"

"i-" His face flushed, but he wasn't going to let Kayn get the better of him with that snark. "Bet on it then, if you're so into it come on."

Kayn leaned even closer, raising his hand towards Talon. 

"No.. fucking in my room... without me" Ezreal glared at them, half awake.

"Did mentioning dicks wake you up?" smirked Kayn, still not backing away.

"Yeah" murmured Ezreal "if you did something like that without me I'd be sad" blonde closed his eyes and hugged Jayce closer, fading away again.

Talon rolled his eyes, "you didn't ask to join in."

Jayce rolled his eyes, "Aren't you two tired from arguing and flirting? Like Jeez, can you not you're gonna wake Ekko up again, and I swear if he tries to suck either of you off-“

"I wouldn't mind" said Kayn.

"Ugh, if you were going to talk, I wouldn't even try to get some sleep." Ezreal groaned and stood up. "Let's just do... something. Anything."

Talon chuckled, "Anything?"

Jayce groaned, "perverts."

He stood up, to make sure they hadn't woken Ekko up, he didn't need three drunken horn dogs trying to make it into a fuck fest.

Thankfully Ekko was still asleep. "Why don't you guys play a board game or something, like cluedo or monopoly." Jayce hummed, picking him up, "I'll take this guy back to his room so he can sleep off the hangover."

"You’re gonna leave me alone with them!?” Ezreal teased, glancing at his friends. He patted Ekko's hair one more time. "Take care Jayce. Good night"

Jayce nodded, "you'll be fine I'll come back to check on you- I just don't want Ekko doing something he's gonna regret when he gets sober."

He left the room, with Ekko in his arms.

Ezreal nodded, looking at the others. “monopoly?”

"Sure, whatever. I will remember this cockblock tho." Kayn sighed

Talon grinned, "Sounds good, you guys aren't taking the dog this time. That piece is mine!"

"You can take this stinky dog as much as you want Tal. I like my hamburger." Ezreal showed his tongue.

"I'll go for... whatever this thing is" Kayn reached for ship-like piece. 

He tossed dices. 5. Ezreal had a 8, so he would probably be starting.

"Your turn Talon"

Talon laughed, he tossed the dice only receiving a meer 6. He huffed. "Guess it's your starting, Ez."

He hummed as the game began, a few rounds across the board. A few yells and complains, as Jayce returned about fifteen minutes later.

"Who's winning?"

"Ezreal. He got train station earlier, little shit." Kayn growled. 

"Hey, your loss. You have some hotels" Ezreal shrugged. "You sure you don't want to sell this TV tower Tal?"

"Over my dead body." Talon hissed.

Jayce came to sit by them. "Hm, since you're mid game I'll just do the banking whenever you guys need to get paid or pay a fine."

Few more rounds went on, with Jayce being surprisingly good with banking. Then Kayn stepped on last free train station. Ezreal hissed.

"Oh, would you look at that... ya want it Ez?" 

"I mean, duh?"

Kayn smirked. "10 more than basic price."

Ezreal gasped. "No fucking way."

"Well, I am sure that it will look great in my collection then-"

"5 times basic." Ezreal interrupted him. "5 times basic plus... that last red street."

Kayn thought for a while. He really wanted that red street and honestly, it was a lot of money. "7 times and you have a deal."

Ezreal glared at him. He really didn't like the idea of giving that much money to Kayn, but if someone stepped on any of his stations, he would get it back.

"Deal." He finally said.

Safe to say, no one stepped on train station again.

Talon watch the two argue, it was amusing. While he didn't really get anywhere with his sets he didn't really mind, he knew the game to start fights and drive people up the wall and for once having no fucks to give came in handy.

The round soon ended.

"Aight, let's count up your money and see who wins. Then I think we should all just get to sleep." said Jayce.

Thanks to Ezreal's money Kayn finished first. Talon, while playing safe, still managed to finish 2nd, while Ezreal was dead last.

"Regretting the deal, babe?" teased him Kayn and Ezreal blushed.

"I hate this game" he pouted. Kayn ruffled his hair and put an arm on Talon and Ezreal each.

"What's my prize, hm?" He winked.

Talon slapped his hand away, "Your prize is gonna be a punch in the face if you're not careful you horny cunt."

Jayce chuckled before standing up, "I'll buy you some ice cream if you want."

He stretched, turning to leave the room.

"Jayce, can you buy me a vanilla one? I'll give you money back" asked Ezreal.

Kayn chuckled. "Vanilla?"

Ezreal blushed again. "It's good, okay?"

Kayn leaned closer "I wasn't talking about the ice cream."

Oh.

oh.

"Pervert!"

Jayce nodded, "sure, but let's do that tomorrow it’s almost one am now."

He left the room.

Talon scrunched his face up at Kayn's comment and stood up. "considering how you almost got topped in the dance I don't think Ezreal's a vanilla."

He sighed stretching his arms "anyway I'm gonna go get some sleep I’ll see you guys in the morning."

He left the room shortly after Jayce.


	4. Hangover and history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a trigger warning for this chapter-   
> as with the tags, Zaun has a bit of a sex trafficking problem so some light mentions to that and 'trauma' for Ekko because we decided to be evil. This has some light-hearted convos but also some darker themes, that will come up more in later chapters. As the tags already state;   
> be wary!

Morning came very slow for the crew, Ekko had been the first to wake up, his head hurt and his memory of the previous night was fuzzy he made his way to the common room to sit down with a glass of water, he wasn't sure where the others were and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle them with the headache.

When Kayn had woken up he noticed two things. One: his head hurt like crazy and two: Ezreal was beside him. Honestly, he was sleeping in blonde's room so much, that didn't even bother feeling bad. This wasn't the first time he did that and Kayn was sure it wouldn't be the last.

He stood up, careful not to wake his friend. He grabbed a sweater from his bag, not feeling like walking around shirtless.

Kayn groaned. His head hurt and he wanted some coffee. Badly. He quickly wrote a note to Ezreal where he was going and left the room.

\---

Common room seemed pretty empty, which was not at all surprising. Whatever. Kayn went to the closest coffee machine and prepared himself an espresso. No milk, no sugar, just good ol' caffeine.

He went to the closest couch and that's where he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Hi Ekko" he murmured

Ekko raised his head at the sound of his name. It hurt his ears and made him dizzy when he turned. "Hey...." he responded, softly, barely louder than a whisper. 

His mind was trying to think of something, something that happened last night as he stared at Kayn his face scrunched up in thought.

"We...?"

Kayn smirked, taking a sip of his coffee,"God, no. We only kissed."

"Jayce made sure you wouldn't do something that you would regret."

Ekko stared at him again for a moment, nodding. He groaned again in pain, and rubbed his face. "mhm, prick always worries too much, I'm not a fucking child...."

Despite complaining about Jayce, he was thankful for him stopping anything happening. He shifted, "do you have any painkillers I don't want to ask Jayce but my head hurts like shit from this hangover..."

"Mmmm, I do actually. In my bag. Wait a sec" Kayn went back to Ezreal's room to grab his things.

"...Kayn?" Ezreal moaned, clearly tired.

Kayn looked at him and smiled. "I'm here. What's up?"

"My head hurts..." Ezreal glanced at him.

"I'm going downstairs. You want anything?" he asked. He would tease him later, right now he had other things to deal with. Ezreal reached for his hand.

"Stay...warm" he murmured.

Kayn chuckled, “Can't do. Although if you come to the common room soon enough I could make you some eggs"

Ezreal looked at him, definitely awakened by the thought of food. "With cheese?"

Kayn nodded.

Ezreal groaned. "15 minutes"

\---

Kayn poured another glass of water and gave it to Ekko along with painkillers.

"Ezreal's coming here. Do you want breakfast?"

Ekko took the glass and chugged it with one of the pills. If he could get this headache to go away he'd be fine.

"Oh... Yeah, please... I can help if you want?" he hummed, shifting to stand up by his legs didn't quite want to co-operate and he ended up siting back down, with a sigh. "Maybe... Not... Is Ezreal okay? - I think, the last thing I remember was I threw up?"

"Oh, so you don't remember how he danced and stripped for us? Your loss - although you seemed pretty happy." Kayn smirked and went to the frigde, taking out 6 eggs and some cheese.

"You're lactose intolerant, right?" he asked Ekko.

Ekko blinked and sat upright again, he seemed somewhat upset "That was it right? Just a dance? No one did anything else-"

He shifted, taking another sip from the glass before he slouched again. "Yeah. I am, it's not a big deal though, Some tummy cramps won't kill me."

"I'm asking since according to Ez, my scrambled eggs with cheese heal any hangovers." Kayn said as he cracked the eggs on frying pan. 

After few minutes, eggs were ready, but Ezreal was nowhere in sight. Kayn just covered his portion so it wouldn't get too cold and gave Ekko his portion.

“Dig in.”

Ekko laughed softly, "He sure loves his food, Do you enjoy cooking too? I used to bake with my mum back home.... Sometimes my boyfriend would come over and we'd make this awesome full meal....three courses! Those days were the best...."

He accepted the plate and stabbed the eggs with a fork before putting it in his mouth.

"I had to learn how to cook pretty early on, with Zed being on these missions and me being alone in house... but yeah, I like it. Especially chopping vegetables. Good way to take away some steam" Kayn hummed.

Jayce opened the front door a few minutes after," Oh you guys are awake. I Brought ice cream...." he hummed, holding up the tub of ice cream. And a box of cones and flakes he brought for their own DIY ordeal. "I'll put it in the fridge."

He hadn't expected them to be up already, so it was somewhat awkward to move passed them, he glanced over at Ekko wondering how his hangover was going

Kayn looked over at him and smiled, “Nice. Not gonna be too sweet for Ezreal? Don’t think we want him on a sugar rush again.”

Jayce nodded, "Ezreal should be fine... Don't know if you can have it though Ekko, don't want you getting worse after last night."

"I feel fine" Ekko huffed, "it wasn't that bad."

"You kept offering to suck Kayn's dick." Jayce sighed, "You're gonna get in trouble with that, if you keep acting like a slut-"

Ekko dropped his fork, glaring up at him. "I'm not a whore."

"Then maybe you should think about how you act before someone treats you like one." Jayce retorted.

Kayn was silent for a moment, hesitant. He had a feeling that he shouldn't exactly meddle, but...

"Is there something wrong with being a whore Jayce?" he asked, surprising even himself. He glared at his recipient, awaiting an answer.

Jayce paused; he was taken aback by Kayn's question. "not exactly... Depends where you live, I don't think most people in Zaun know the difference between a whore and sex doll."

Ekko stood up, "Don't you fucking say that. Don't you fucking dare--"

"Don't say what? That zaun's got a problem with sex trafficking huh?" Jayce hissed, "Watch how you behave at home, I'm not gonna stop them next time."

"What the fuck Jayce? The hell are you saying?" Kayn suddenly stood up.

"I didn't see you complaining about Ezreal's dance yesterday, even though he definitely did more than Ekko." Kayn growled standing between Ekko and Jayce. 

"Is it because he's from Piltover, huh? And Piltover obviously doesn't have problem like sex trafficking... only everything fucking else." He hissed.

He was pissed - to see how Jayce claimed to be Ekko's friend and treated him like that, to see Jayce mindlessly hating on Zaun. He clenched his fists.

"Get out, you fucking bastard."

Jayce flinched, meeting Kayn's gaze, "No, that's not the problem... At least Ezreal knows what he's doing..."

Ekko shifted behind Kayn to glare at him, he wasn't sure he was going to yell at him or cry at this point.

Jayce shook his head, "You shouldn't get involved with this Kayn. You don't even know Ekko."

"Oh, but you sure know Ezreal, since you're so sure that he knew what he was doing." Kayn pulled Jayce closer, furrowing his eyebrows. "He. Was. Also. Drunk. We all were."

Jayce flinched, "They were different circumstances... look you don’t know Ekko-"

He pushed Jayce away, scowling at him, "Sure, I don't know him. And I don't know you. But do I look like I fucking care? I react to what I see, Jayce and I saw you calling him a whore and blaming the whole city for sex trafficking. Because - surprise! Not everyone is like that."

Jayce listened to Kayn, scrunching up his face. "You're twisting what I said...."

"You act like a fucking hero, making sure poor Ekko is okay and making sure that no one does something they would regret." Kayn pointed at Ekko, his voice rising to a yell. "Look at him! Does he look okay, now?!”

Ekko flinched when Kayn pointed at him, and looked away. He was crying now, he didn't want to talk to these guys.

Jayce sighed, trying to calm himself down. "So I don't know Ezreal, so I don't know you guys...but Ekko needs to control himself better when drunk before he ends up getting himself in trouble... Again..."

He said softly though the last word was almost whispered, he ignored Kayn's question.

"Then maybe communicate like a fucking normal person? 'Ekko, listen, I'm worried about you blah, blah, blah'?" Kayn looked at the time boy. He was crying. Kayn felt guilty for yelling, but truly believed that it was something he had to do. He grabbed his bag and glanced at Jayce one last time.

"Apologise to him, talk it out - whatever. Insulting people is not the way to help them Jayce. "he glared at school president.

"I don't want to fucking see you anymore. I'm going on a walk, whatever happens don't try to find me."

Ekko flinched when Kayn moved, "Wait... Don't leave me.."

He followed him to the door before pausing, and glancing back at Jayce he shook his head ran back up to his room, Kayn didn't want anything to do with either of them and he wasn't in the mood to talk any further with Jayce so he decided to cry in his room.

Kayn left the building and sighed, kicking some stray pebble. At the end of the day it was not his problem, not his business. He had enough worries in his life already.

"...I need a smoke."

~~~

That left Jayce alone in the common room, he sighed. He had been annoyed and honestly felt like his way of putting it was fine. Yet maybe Kayn was right. He'd apologise to Ekko when he decided to stop crying. In the meantime he walked into the kitchen, seeing the mess of pots he decided to start washing up.

Ezreal was on his way to the common room when Ekko ran past him.

"Oh, hey Ekko-" he was crying. Ezreal reached out to him, but wasn't fast enough, as Ekko closed himself in his room. 

He finally got to the kitchen. He found his portion of eggs, but no Kayn in sight. Jayce was cleaning some pots.

"Hi Jayce, is everything alright? I saw Ekko-" Ezreal stopped suddenly when he saw Jayce's sour expression and gulped.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

Jayce flinched at the sound of Ezreal's voice, before forcing a smile. "It's nothing. Honestly....Ekko just gets.... Sensitive when he's hungover."

He didn't want any more drama, so there was no point in telling him. This wouldn't be the first time he'd lied: he was still keeping that one up. He liked to think he was pretty good with secrets.

Ezreal stared at Jayce.

"So Ekko just got sensitive and ran away crying... right..." He prepares himself a cup of coffee and sat on nearest sofa.

"You know Jayce, I might be dumb, but I’m not stupid." Ezreal took a sip and looked at Jayce.

Jayce frowned and looked at him. "What do you want me to say, Ezreal? You want me to magically make everything better. He's overreacting. He did this last time when we-" he cut himself off. "y’know what forget about it. I don't have to explain myself at all."

He placed the pots on the side, turning and leaving the dorm. He'd probably go the library or something.

Ezreal just sighed and put away his cup. Sometimes boys were so stupid. Now honestly he didn't have to do anything, but seeing Ekko- seeing anyone cry caused a tug in his heart. Now he could do one of three things.

Try to calm Jayce. No thank you, he made himself pretty clear. Find Kayn; probably hid himself so well that only other assassins would find him.

Check on Ekko. Now this option seemed like the best one. 

Ezreal stood up and thought for a minute. He remembered that Ekko brought strawberries last night so he probably liked them...

Ok. He knew what to do know. Ezreal took a bowl full of strawberries and went upstairs, to Ekko's room. He knocked.

"Ekko? It's me Ezreal. I understand if you don't want to see anybody right now, but I brought some strawberries... and a cup of water."

He waited for an answer, but only silence was heard. He hesitated, turning to leave, “That’s okay- I’ll set them outside, just please take care of yourself.”

\---

Meanwhile Kayn was sitting on a tree. Not any particular tree, just... tree. He breathed in fresh air and lighted up a cigarette. He rarely smoked, his father would kill him and Ezreal would vomit from smell. Which was ironic since his uncle smoked like crazy. He looked at leaves and leaned his head against one of the branches.

It seemed like so much changed in so little time. His friend pack doubled in size, he made out with someone he saw for the first time in his life, almost got dominated by Ezreal... and make Ekko cry.

Honestly that bothered him. He was a trained assassin, that's true, but he still didn't like hurting people... emotionally. It felt too private, too important and just...

"Fuck it all" he murmured, inhaling some of the smoke.

\----

Talon was outside; there wasn't a better place to be. The dorms smelt of alcohol, and there was something calming about being up in the trees feeling like you can scale anything. The scent of cigarettes caught his attention and he scowled looking around for the source. A few trees over was Kayn, he rolled his eyes getting down and walking over.

"Hm, now what's wrong with you? You're smoking, something piss you off more than normal?"

"Hey Talon, I think they are looking for you - in none of your business gym" Kayn growled and glanced to the side, trying to make as little eye contact with Talon as possible.

Talon chuckled, "Already been there it's boring. Besides. You're... My friend, and that means I have to give a damn about you, so what's up? Or do you just wanna sit there all brooding?"

He hummed and sat down next to Kayn, tilting his head to try and meet his eyes.

"Oh, so I am your friend? That's new" Kayn smirked but quickly looked down. He sighed.

"I'm not good at all this feelings stuff... but basically... Ekko didn't remember what happened and Jayce called him a whore and called Zaunites a sex traffickers and I kind of yelled at them and...ugh" Kayn inhaled some of the smoke again. "Tldr; I yelled at Jayce for being a fucking idiot, startled Ekko and feel like a fucking monster"

Talon raised his brows, he ignored Kayn's comment. "And I missed this kind of fight? Man we could've totally beaten the crap out of Jayce... I haven't had a good real fight in ages."

He laughed before picking up on Kayn's tension, he frowned reaching a hand out to grab his, He let out a sigh. "You're not a monster, Kayn."

\----

"... Wait." Ekko mumbled, pushing open the door slightly. "strawberries?"

His face was still damp with tears, though his eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as he looked at Ezreal.

Ezreal looked at Ekko and smiled gently.

"Yup! You like those?" he asked, glad to see his friend.

"Yeah." Ekko mumbled glancing down and picking up the bowl. "... Sorry... About... Last night... When I threw up on your bed. Do you want to come in?"

He opened the door a bit more, putting a strawberry in his mouth. "I'm....watching...the original my little pony...y’know from 1970 Its.. Uhm... My mum used to have collectibles from it...she keeps them all stacked on her shelf they’re the only thing she has left from being a kid- sometimes watching it reminds me of hanging out with her."

Ezreal smiled at Ekko and walked inside, chuckling. ”That’s cute, don’t think I saw the old ones- maybe some of the newer ones on the occasion they aired and there was nothing else- They’re pretty good. “

Ekko giggled, shifting back to the nest he'd made out of blankets on his bed, making a space for Ezreal. "I don't really like the new series....they look kind of funny, I loved the flutter ponies from the first generation though."

“I think each generation brought something unique to the table.” Ezreal hummed, “Yeah and the sea ponies, though the mer ponies in gen four were better- I wonder if the shows still going and what they’ll do next?”

Ekko chuckled, picking up and eating a strawberry. "I guess you’re right, yeah.”

He moved closer to Ezreal and laid his head on his shoulder. For a moment there was silence, before he finally spoke up again.

"Ez, do you think... I'm a whore?"

Ezreal looked at Ekko surprised.

"Who- why-" then he realized.

"Oh Ekko, sweetheart..." he hugged Ekko tightly.

"You are absolutely not a whore. You were drunk and drunk people do stuff that they could never do otherwise. Besides..." He patted Ekko's head.

"You got positive response from Kayn. You were both participating and there was nothing wrong with that. Now, look at me please." He leaned back a bit.

"You're absolutely amazing Ekko. If you were a whore, you wouldn't care about others boundaries, but you do, don't you? There is nothing wrong with wanting closure. " he gently cupped Ekko's cheeks. 

"You are not a whore. Not now, not yesterday."

~~~

Kayn looked at Talon's hand. Trembling a little he tightened the hold. He dared to look into Talon's eyes.

"The thing is Talon, that I literally am a monster. " he gulped nervously. "The thing is that Rhaast is... well less of a God-weapon and more of a Demon-weapon. It belonged to the murderer Tal. And it chose me as its next vessel."

After a while he continued. "Zed is constantly telling me that it doesn't matter who it belong to, only the way I use it, but..."

Kayn had to take deep breath. "I hear it talking to me. Telling me to do something, how to do something..."

He started breathing a little faster. "I'm don't know anymore what thoughts are mine and what belong to it. I want to toss it away, get rid of it, but I know that it could pick someone else, someone weaker..."

Kayn's cheeks were wet at this point. He dried his tears with his sleeve and chuckled. "I call Ez a chicken all time, but I am the biggest chicken ever. I act harsh and try to push you and Ez away because... because..."

He hid his face in his hands. Because what? Because they were the only people except Zed who accepted his teasing and horrible personality? Because they were his friends?

...because he loved them?

"...if I ever hurt any of you I would never forgive myself"

Talon sighed and pulled Kayn into a hug. "That doesn't make you a monster."

It might’ve been the first time he hugged someone properly but it felt necessary. He let the other cry for a little more, honestly he wasn't sure how to sympathise with him. He acted on impulses a lot but he didn't want to seem heartless to him. "Sometimes it be like that...we feel stupid things. "

Kayn was startled when Talon hugged him, but he didn't lean away. He hugged him tighter, holding so hard, he would call it desperate.

After few minutes he calmed down. His crying stopped, but he didn't want to stop that moment. He felt safe and warm in Talon's arms.

"You know... since we're all sappy here... any stupid feeling you wanna share?" chuckled Kayn, trying to light up the atmosphere.

Talon ran his fingers through Kayn's hair. "Hmm not really, you're cute when you show emotion though. Maybe you should let your feelings out more...."

Kayn hummed. He really like when people were playing with his hair.

"I can schedule next crying session for you in about... 2 weeks. Let's invite Ezreal while we're at it, he'll cry with me. " Kayn smirked, trying to imagine how stupid... well cute it would look. 

"Do you have any mints on you? Ezreal will murder me if he smells cigarettes"

Talon shook his head, "nope, but there's a cafe just five minutes away. Why don't we go get some cake from it. I'll pay, you'll need something after all that crying."

He stood up and winked at him offering his hand to Kayn.

Kayn's eyes lit up a little bit. He didn't like sweets much, but he definitely loved cake. He immediately jumped down from the tree.

"Lead the way."

~~~

Ekko smiled sheepishly, and rubbed his face again. He was crying again but this one was happy. "Thanks, Ez... I know I act stupid when I'm drunk but honestly... I'd hate if I actually did anything, I want it to be special...I guess I'm worried, Jayce was right that I just throw myself on people... Desperate."

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around Ezreal. "Thank you."

Ezreal just started patting Ekko's head again.

"I know. I'm saving my time for someone special too" Ezreal winked. 

"But try to remember that Jayce is not always right. He definitely was wrong with calling you... names. And you will always be very welcome." Ezreal kissed Ekko's hair gently. 

Ekko nuzzled against him, "You think so? I don't normally let him get to me but...ugh.."

He didn't bother finishing his sentence, relaxing into the embrace. He just wanted to cuddle up with him and fall asleep.

Ezreal chuckled.

"I know it." they didn't stop the hug. Ezreal was becoming more tired and tired. He hadn't had enough sleep and it was so soft and warm here... 

He closed his eyes. No one would mind.

~~~

Talon might have hovered an extra second to chat with the barista. Bragging about the academy, until she finished their order and handed him the tray. He brought it over to where Kayn was sitting.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

Kayn only huffed.

"You brought me offerings, I can't be angry" he said as he reached for his cupcake. He slowly bit into it and...

...oh boy. What heavenly taste. Tiramisu and cheesecake merged together perfectly and cupcake form made is so easy to eat... 

Pure bliss.

"Tal, you have to try it." Kayn said, suddenly serious. "It's the best thing in the world. Period."

"Oh I haaaave to?" Talon hummed, "but my rocky Road sundae..."

He pointed at his ice cream scooping some into his spoon, "I'll try yours if you try mine."

Kayn looked at Talon's ice cream. It did look tasty. He squinted his eyes a little.

"Deal" he finally said. He brought the cupcake up to Talon's lips, patiently waiting for his turn.

Talon took a bite from the cupcake. It really was delicious; he hummed in agreement with Kayn before lifting a big scoop of ice cream onto his spoon and offering it to Kayn.

Kayn looked how gentle Talon was with his cupcake. He smirked when it was finally his turn. He opened his mouth and...

CHOMP 

He bit on ice cream. He knew how it usually made people react and was just wondering if Talon would even notice. He winked at Talon.

"They are pretty good you know. Kind of crunchy tho... or was it the spoon?"

Talon sighed, he should've expected Kayn to do something odd. It was at least nice to see him getting back to his old self..

"Yea the spoon that's why you don't bite down like an animal on it."

"Oh, Tal, you should have learned by now..." Kayn winked and leaned back in his chair."I am an animal."

"Hm, is that what you tell all your partners?" Talon hummed, a grin spreading across his face "Animals go hard but never last long you know. Are you saying you lack stamina? One pump chump?"

"Oh, I can assure you I have plenty of stamina..." Kayn grinned and winked."...if you ever want to find out."

Talon was silent for a moment, taking another scoop of ice cream, before he shrugged. "Maybe I will."

Kayn leaned closer, surprised but definitely intrigued.

"Really now? I'll have to remember that" Kayn smirked and bit into his cupcake.

Talon laughed, "You do that. I'm not ashamed, remember you are the one who asked."

He appreciated kayn's company a lot even with his teasing. He wasn't sure he would call him more than a friend, friends with benefits wasn't a bad title, he had convinced himself he didn't fancy him yet in the moment surrounded by sweet treats he might have realised that was a lie.

Kayn may or may not have noticed a slight blush on Talon's cheeks. He bit his lip. Teasing Talon was always fun and his reactions never disappointed him.

"Well" Kayn said, lowering his voice a little. "If you ever get lonely, you know where my room is."

"Yeah, yeah I get it you're desperate for me. I know I'm hot." Talon huffed standing up, he was blushing more obviously now. "Cmon let's get back to the dorm."

"I'm glad you noticed." Kayn winked, but stood up. He greatly enjoyed seeing red on Talon's cheeks. It suited him.

They were walking in silence for the most part, but when they got to dorms, Kayn froze. Fuck, he wasn't ready. 

"Hey Tal?" he glanced at his friend "Thanks for everything. I'm serious this time."

He noticed Kayn's tensions, and "Don't worry. It's not a problem. I'm here for you, dummy." 

He ruffled his hair.

Kayn smiled fondly and gently took Talon's hand, laughing. "You're such a tsundere"

Talon pulled a face, "A what? The hell is a soon day Ray?"

He pulled his hand back, "Don't act like we're a couple. We're soo not dating."

"Of course we're not..." Kayn opened the door, smirking more to himself

"I'm not done playing yet." he joked. They walked inside.

“uff, whatever.” Talon huffed, seeing the common room completely empty.

~~~

Ekko stirred from his sleep still snuggled up against Ezreal. He wriggled and yawned. "Mhm.. Ez?"

Ezreal was awake for a while now, sitting on his phone and watching some memes, one hand still patting Ekko.

When he noticed the other had woken up, he put his phone down.

"Welcome to the world of living, sleepyhead. What's up?" he smiled.

"Oh, I'm glad you're still here." he smiled, "How long was I asleep for.."

Ekko sighed, standing up and stretching "damn at least I don't feel hung over anymore... Do you want to go out? Maybe we can catch up with your friends... I should apologise to Kayn again..."

Ezreal stood up as well. "We can try. Have no idea where Kayn is tho" he chuckled and opened the door.

Ekko smiled, and followed him out, noticing the other two stood at the coffee machine. "Hey guys."

Kayn was pouring Talon a cup, when Ekko and Ezreal came downstairs. Ezreal quickly noticed the smell.

"Coooooooooooffeeee..." he said with stars in his eyes, immediately preparing some for himself.

"See you're up, princess." Talon hummed, looking over at Ezreal. "What you two been up too?"

Ezreal blushed at the nickname. No longer drunk, he paid attention to petnames like that. 

"We were just.. hugging. And watching... stuff" he answered.

"stuff? Are you watching porn without me?" Talon hummed, pouting to feign being offended.

Kayn glanced at Ekko. Ok, now or never. "Yo Ekko..." he took a deep breath "Sorry for yelling... earlier I mean."

Ezreal just patted Ekko's back, trying to give him some confidence as he glanced to Kayn, wondering what exactly happened. 

Ekko shrugged, as he walked over, remaining close to Ezreal. "It's not your fault."

He sighed and looked away, "I'm sorry you had to hear it. You didn't need to be part of that argument."

Ezreal barely acknowledged Talon now concerned for what happened, he glanced between Ekko and Kayn.

"I felt like I needed to say something, you know. He was being...kind of rude." Kayn took a sip of his drink, trying to collect his mind. "No need to apologise"

Ekko smiled a little, "It's okay, I'm used to it. Jayce is just..." he sighed and shrugged, he didn't know how to really explain it. He didn't want them getting the bad idea of him. Even if they had a few clashes, Jayce was still the one who paid for his education and honestly the only person in the school before these guys who'd even pretend to care about him.

"No, I get that, don't worry. It just... I guess I kind of remembered how you were angry yesterday when I teased Ez, but you didn't react when he was treating you like that..." Kayn groaned and slammed his cup on the table.

"Enough feelings, I don't like those."

Ekko nodded, "Yeah. Sorry..."

Kayn ruffled Ekko's hair. "No more apologising time boy"

Ezreal smiled, finally flicking his gaze back to Talon who seemed to be waiting a answer. “No tal not that kind of hugging.”

Talon laughed, "So when are you gonna do it, man? Like you keep getting opportunities and you have yet to get laid. You waiting for a three way or your death?"

"Not everything in life is about sex Talon." Ezreal gulped, already regretting what he was about to say "Although... three way does sound nice."

"true the rest of life is about revenge and murder." He laughed before shrugging, "I remember my first time. Killed the guy after."

Ezreal's face immediately went white. He gulped. "Oh yikes"

...

"... Why the hell are you awake at this hour?" suddenly a new voice was heard. Kayn looked at the stairs and saw Lux - still in her pyjamas with giant eye bags.

"Is light mage not a morning person? How ironic." he smirked.

"Shut up edge man and give me coffee" She glared at them.

Talon grinned, "Relax if we ever did it I wouldn't kill you. It was just a job." He shrugged.

Ekko glanced over at Lux, "Good morning!"

Ezreal smiled at Talon's words. He did notice that 'if' and he would be lying if he said that they didn't spark some hope.

"Good morning Lux!" he said happily.

Lux only glared at him.

"Talk to me after coffee" She took a sip and smiled slightly. "Fuck mornings"

Talon shrugged and glanced at Lux. "Guess even you have a darker side."

Ekko shrugged, "It's not that early lux, it's probably around ten am, I think most of us were up earlier."

"I don't wake up on free day before 12." she murmured. "Also I kind of binge-watched first Star Guardians series." 

"You're into Star Guardians?" snickered Kayn, but Lux sent him a glare.

"They're cute. And on netflix"

Ekko shrugged, "That's fair. Sometimes my hangovers take me ages to actually wake up."

Talon scrunched up his face, "What are you gonna do to dress up as one of them?"

"I already did, but pink hair was a nuisance. I like orange way more." She showed him an old photo. She looked at the strand of her hair and examined it. 

"Does anybody want to help me redo my dye? It's washing off. Again." she asked finally. 

"I dunno, Ezreal probably." Kayn took a sip, but Ezreal shook his head.

"I can't. I need to do... something." Ezreal answered, glancing at the clock. "And if I want to do it, I need to go now. Just gotta grab something from my room." he said and went away. 

"Well, that's suspicious." Lux looked at Ezreal's back.

Talon looked over at Ezreal, scowling "What are you planning? Without us?"

Ezreal looked back. "If you want to join me, sure, but I don't think you will enjoy it. Also" He winked "it's a surprise~"

Talon scrunched up his face and followed him. "I don't like surprises. I'm coming with you."

"I'll help." Ekko hummed, "Do you still have the hair dye? I dyed my hair once for Halloween!"

"I do. Thanks Ekko." Lux smiled. "See you in about 15 minutes? I have to prepare my bathroom" 

Ekko nodded, "anytime!"

Ezreal looked nervously at Talon. Kayn glanced at them.

"Come with me then." They walked into Ezreal's room. Blonde just pointed at the bed.

"You can sit, it won't take long." Ezreal reached for a paper bag, left on his desk. Inside of it was a uniform - simple blue t-shirt and some black trousers. He took off his shirt and started changing. 

"So basically, I want to cook dinner for us all tonight. " he finally said. "There has been some... emotions spilled this morning and I wanted to like prepare something to just chill”

He sighed, shifting as he put the shirt on checking for creases, “but I also promised, Seraphine I’d help her set up for her charity performance today…”

"I need to buy some stuff for dinner and because of her I would be in a time crunch, but thankfully you volunteered to help." Ezreal winked, grabbing a stick of concealer; Seraphine had told him to look his best and hey a bit of makeup never hurt anyone. 

Talon sat down, he stared intently as he changed before scrunching up his face. "Just shopping? Nothing cool, no kicking people to death? We ain't fucking? Damn."

"Told you, you wouldn't enjoy it." Ezreal laughed, finishing his makeup. "You can go back if you want, just don't tell anybody. I can figure something out."

"No, I'll help. It's fine, but if I beat up a cashier you're bailing me out of jail, okay?" Talon hummed and stood up, he never turned down a mission, a job. Even if he disliked it. He could learn to enjoy it. Besides this was Ezreal asking him, and there was no chance he was gonna let anyone else do a favour and be more liked than him.

"Heh, try not to. I'm sending you a list. I'm paying so, don't worry about it. Also pick yourself some treats, as a thank you. I'll tell you what you will need to do with these later." He hummed, applying some chap-stick.

Talon huffed, glancing at his phone as the text came through,” Maybe, since you asked nicely.”

Ezreal smiled, turning and hugging him tightly, despite Talons protests. “thank you!”

~~~

Meanwhile, Ekko had finally arrived in Lux’s room knocking at the door.

"Thanks again for helping Ekko" Lux opened the door, this time wearing a t-shirt clearly meant to be 'the renewing color day' t-shirt. She led Ekko to the bathroom where the dye was already mixed, she handed him the bolw and applicator.

Ekko shrugged, "It's no problem. I'm not really a hairstylist but I enjoyed working with my hair, so I don't think it should be too difficult."

"I wouldn't be able to reach all my hair alone..." she smiled and looked at Ekko's hair "...but you probably know this"

He began mixing the foams together to make sure they would apply correctly. "Aha yea longer hair can be a pain."

"Longer hair IS a pain" Lux sighed and pulled her chair closer. "I think I will cut it. Maybe even go back to my natural colour." She started combing her hair, getting rid of all knots. 

"Nooo don't cut it, it's beautiful though. "Ekko whined, "What is your natural colour?"

"It's sooooo boring tho" Lux murmured. "I'm a blonde actually. Lighter than Ezreal tho."

" Ah, try having white hair, everyone asks me how I got to bleach it so good... Uff, honestly, you get to have a lot of pretty colours though with lighter hair. Imagine being a brunette and having to bleach It first." Ekko chuckled.

Lux turned around and gaped at him,

"You have white hair???" she gasped, trying to see his roots. "Dang, I'm jealous now... my brother has brown hair actually. Not that he'd ever let me dye it"

"Yeah it can be annoying though it took ages to get the green dye from Halloween out of my hair..." Ekko hummed, "You siblings have really different hair? We could always prank dye it when he's sleeping?"

Lux choked on her saliva.

"That's so evil and... you're an absolute genius Ekko." she grinned. "He would totally blame Darius, oooh gosh" she clapped her hand. "I totally want to do that now!"

"We’ll need some more dye for it. Maybe purple or pink if you have any left?!” he smiled as he continued applying the dye to lux’s hair.

Lux looked at herself in the mirror. “I have red, in that top shelf. I think it could look quite nice.” She pointed at the drawer.

Ekko grinned as he finished and wrapped up her hair for it to set.

"After we finish rinsing out yours we'll prepare our trap!"

"I think I should have some... crazier dyes right here" Lux stood up and searched through her closet. Soon enough, she found them "Here, they are! Blue, green and neon yellow. I don't have bleach tho…"

"That'd be awesome. We don't need bleach to make it messy enough. We're pranking him not giving him a spa day." Ekko giggled.

“True, you want to watch some star guardian while we wait for it to set?” She hummed and Ekko nodded.

~~~

The door to the dorm opened once more as Jayce finally returned. He seemed calmer than before with a small stack of books in his hands, he didn't bother looking up as he mumbled his greeting to whoever was in the room. "Morning."

Kayn raised his head to see who was coming into the room. When their eyes locked, Kayn furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't say anything else, looking a his phone again.

"Morning" he finally answered.

Oh. Jayce tensed, glancing up. It was only Kayn left in the room. He sighed, "Sorry about this morning. You didn't need to hear that kind of language. I should have just talked to him in private."

Kayn glared at Jayce. "I don't need your apologies. Also I kind of don't wanna know what you would’ve said if you were alone."

"You really think that I'm the bad guy, huh?" Jayce sighed, placing the books down. "You really don't get it? You know if Ekko didn't get into this school he probably would have been backhand sold off as a sex toy?"

He glared at him, and crossed his arms. He shouldn't start this again, it wasn't good to provoke the other. He should have just learnt to keep quiet and take the blame more.

Kayn looked away. He didn't know this. Zaun was an awful place from what he heard, but he has never been there or even remotely close to it. 

"Pretty sure, I said that earlier Jayce, but I react to what I see." Kayn stood up. "And I saw you insulting your friend." he took a deep breath. He really didn't want to argue anymore. "Tell me Jayce, what would you do in my situation? Walk away?"

"No. You're right." Jayce sighed, "That's why we're here, because I stepped in. I shouldn't be annoyed at him, you see him, throw himself at anything with a pulse, then get so nervous over losing what he doesn't even have...."

He paused walking over to the coffee machine to pour him a drink. "He doesn't know that part though. Doesn't remember, Does that make me a bad person? For not telling him? Since you already think I'm so evil..."

Kayn looked at Jayce. Confused for a moment; losing what he didn’t have? Then it clicked; they’d fucked. Ekko didn't know? Kayn tried to put himself in Ekko's position. "I don't think you're evil. I kill people for a living, Jayce. But..." Kayn looked at Jayce slowly "if I was in Ekko's position I would like to know.”

“I think you need to tell him, sooner or later."

Jayce sighed taking a sip from his drink, "How? You saw how scared he got when he thought he fucked you? He'll fucking hate himself."

"Well, I don't fucking know" Kayn furrowed his brows "You're his friend, not me. Also" he took a while to think "you have time. I'm not forcing you to go right now and yell everything in his face, hell, I'm not forcing you to do anything" Kayn smirked.

Jayce sighed, and shook his head. "I can't tell him. I've been lying to him this long about it...it's better if he doesn't know."

"Again, you're assuming what's better for him Jayce. Besides, what would you do if he somehow found out? About everything?" Kayn raised his hands in defensive matter "Before you say anything, I won't do that, I not that much of an asshole.”

Jayce flinched at the words, "Please don't. I know I shouldn't assume, but he always looks so stupidly scared when he's hungover... He looks happier when he doesn't know."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair; he hadn't talked about this properly before. He'd always kept his secrets. He didn't know why he was even telling Kayn, perhaps there was some kind of relief that someone would listen.

"It's not like if you tell him, all happiness disappears and he will never be happy again." Kayn took a sip of his coffee. "but him not knowing that might impact your relationship as well. Like today, when you called him a whore. Without context he might assume the worst." 

Kayn looked at the wall. 

"Really, I must admit that I am not the best person to ask about it. Just..." he sighed, thinking to himself; 'We should all just go to therapy'

"Talk to him Jayce. If you think you can't tell him that then tell him that there are somethings you can't talk about, explain why you said stuff you said. Ekko is smart, he will understand it. "

Jayce sighed: Kayn was right. He'd only damaged his friendship with Ekko. "I guess..."

Kayn didn't answer this time, He should change professions at this point. 

"I need a beer" he whispered to himself.

~~~

Talon had finally finished the list of ingredients needed and set the bag down in the kitchen. Ezreal had also finished his shift helping seraphine and was waiting for him, he smiled as he arrived, looking through the bag.

“Great!” Ezreal grinned, “that’s everything.”

“so what are we making?” Talon shrugged, raising his brows.

"We need to make dough first, it has to wait 20 minutes. Oh and Talon? Wash your hands" Ezreal glanced at his friend.

Talon stared at him for a moment, as he moved to the sync to rinse his hands. "I don't see why.... What is dough made from. Eggs and flour?"

"You don't see- Talon, you touched dirty stuff! Stuff that other people touched! You can't put them in the food like that!" Ezreal huffed and he looked at his phone again.

"It says that we need to add one egg, some salt and... hot water."

"You're dirty stuff.," He huffed out the dumb insult as he finished washing his hands. "Let's just get this over with"

Ezreal stuck out his tongue and started working. After mixing ingredients he gave the dough to Talon. "You need to knead it now. I'll start preparing fillings"

"... How... We need the dough for the food but..?" he frowned, looking up at Ezreal confused. 

"K-n-e-a-d Talon, not ‘need’" chuckled Ezreal. "Here, let me show you" he moved closer to Talon. He took a bowl and started pressing on the dough. "It actually feels like massaging someone. Weird. Here, try it" he moved to side to give Talon space.

"So you want me to massage the bread? Weird." Talon hummed, but began to very roughly press his fists into the dough and knead it, like his was punching something. Not really the best way but it was somewhat effective at least.

"See? You're doing great" Ezreal moved to his own bowl. "Still the most fun part is assembling everything. I just hope we won't ruin the kitchen."

Soon enough 20 minutes passed. Filling was ready. The only thing left to do is... actually making dumplings.

Ezreal gulped, trying to remember everything what his mother taught him. He cut a flat circle from douch and put a little filling inside. He then watered down the edges and started pressing them together forming half-moon shape. He made sure no holes were visible and stepped back, taking a good look at it.

"Well, that's ugly" he said. It was pointy, too big and uneven. "How are you doing there Tal?"

"It looks like a broken donut." Talon hummed, "I'm just gonna go set the table. This whole cooking thing is sort of lame."

He stood up leaving his supplies and washing his hands before heading to the dining table, shoving through the doors to pick up the cutlery and plates.

Ezreal quickly finished assembling them, getting better with each one. Last few actually looked quite nice. He put them inside boiling water. He took his phone and started to call his friends for dinner.

Soon enough everyone was sitting, except for two - Ekko and Lux.

"Where are they?" asked nervously Ezreal. He was quite excited to show his and Talon's hard work.

Kayn only looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm not sure if I want to know what they are doing together. Or what the hell you made with Talon."

Talon scowled as he sat at the table. "I think it's cute."

Jayce hummed, though he was reading from one of the books he brought. Avoiding any kind of eye contact. "I'm sure it's lovely."

A few minutes passed before the door opened, Ekko came running in giggling with lux close behind; holding her hand to lead her into the room.

"He's gonna be so mad when he wakes up!" he whispered to her.

Lux laughed so hard that she had to lean on the wall.

"He's going to absolutely murder the first person he sees!" she said, wiping away tears as she looked up.

"Oh, hi guys, what's up?" she asked.

Kayn just looked at them. "Ez and Tal made dinner. Also do I want to know what happened?"

Lux giggled and winked."Oh I will tell you every single detail."

Ezreal just sighed."I'm going to bring the food." he said and disappeared in kitchen.

Ekko grinned and nodded, he looked across the table though he made sure to avoid Jayce and sit beside Kayn.

Jayce finally looked up from his book, he glanced at Kayn then to Ekko then back he wasn't sure what to say now. Or even if he should after.

Talon made some form of cheer when Ezreal announced getting the food. Ezreal brought the dumplings and put them in the middle.

"Eat." he smiled and sat down next to Talon. He gulped and took some for himself. Ezreal started looking for any sign of negative feedback.

Kayn just bit into one. He wasn't the biggest fan of dumplings and those were... good. The most basic dumplings. A little bit uncooked, bur edible.

Jayce looked at the dumplings, picked one up and bit into it. He shrugged, he'd had better but he'd had worse. It was an interesting flavour of food. Ekko picked one up and cringed a little, it looked better than it tasted but he wasn't normally one for savoury food anyway. Talon didn't really care, swallowing them whole. There was silence across the table.

Ezreal felt a little tug in his heart. He tried, but oh well, that really didn't work. That was a little sad, but he enjoyed the process and that was important. 

Right?

Lux just ate into another one, still excited from her prank.

"Hey, those are quite good! Who made them?" her answer was silence. Kayn pointed to Ezreal. Blonde nodded and smiled a little. Lux huffed, something was wrong, she could feel it, but it was awkward, she really couldn't tell if one person did something wrong or everyone fucked up. 

"...so does anybody want to hear about the greatest prank ever?" she finally asked, trying to light up the atmosphere a little bit.

Jayce glanced up, someone spoke finally something to take his thoughts off it. He could ask later, after the food. He'd need to try and get Ekko alone; he didn't want to make it a public show. "Yeah what happened?"

"did you two fuck?" asked Talon.

Lux laughed nervously. "Nah, we didn't. But you just have to listen-" She leaned forward raising her hands to better portray the story.

"So Ekko helped me dye my hair and we were talking-"

"You hair looks really nice by the way" interrupted Ezreal, still looking to the side.

"Thanks, but anyway - somehow the topic went to my brother and Ekko was like 'yo,i have the best idea in the history of whole universe'. So we went to my brother's dorms and were like "Hi, can u help me find my big bro's room?" - you know how these part of dorm is - they immediately showed us the way. We just snuck inside his room and made sure he is asleep. And then- And then" Lux started laughing again. "We dyed his hair blue! Garen has ugly ass blue hair now!" She started laughing-crying again. "Oh, he's gonna be sooooooo mad when he wakes up!" she wiped her tears, still smiling widely.

Ekko nodded, giggling. "it was awesome. He didn't even stirr. So easy to dye his hair. He was snoring and muttering about this 'kata'"

Talon smirked. "you did something actually cool."

Kayn furrowed his brows."Wait 'kata'? As in Katarina? As in..."

he looked at Talon. He was laughing now too. "Does Lux's brother have the hots for your sister Tal?"

Lux opened her mouth and looked at Talon.

"He had never told me that..." she said shocked.

Talon scrunched his face up in disgust. "Like I know or care."

Ekko blinked and shrugged, "it was just funny."

He put another piece of food in his mouth. Soon after Lux calmed down and the table was quiet again.

"I'm going to wash dishes, just bring them to me" Ezreal stood up, took his plate and went to the kitchen.

Talon nodded, "I'll pick em up for you."

He collected all of the plates up.

Kayn looked at Ekko and Jayce, silence once again. He sighed internally. He was starting to get annoyed by the atmosphere. He started tapping his fingers on the table.

Ekko glanced at Kayn's tapping, a quizzical expression upon his face. "Something on your mind?" 

Jayce shifted and stood up, he wasn't sure what he was gonna say at first, he hadn't honestly even planned to stand up, but here he was and he needed to say something. "We need to talk."

Ekko glanced at him and scowled. "no."

Lux glanced at them both, something didn’t feel right. She stood up. "You know, I'm going to go to Garen, see if he has woken up."

With that she ran from the common room.

Kayn just hummed. Now, while there were last ones here, they could talk.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Ekko stood up, abruptly, knocking over his chair he almost yelled. "No!"

Jayce sighed, "Please. Let me talk to you alone."

"Why? So you can yell at me more and tell me how much of a useless whore I am?" Ekko said, his voice cracking as he glared at him.

Kayn was silent. He was ready to step in, but didn't want to interrupt them. They needed that talk.

Jayce sighed, "Please... Keep your voice down..."

He didn't want the others to hear. The kitchen wasn't too far away, he didn't need everyone to know.

"Why!? ARE YOU SCARED OF ME YELLING? DON'T WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE RUIN YOUR PERFECT REPUTATION?" Ekko narrowed his eyes, raising his voice again.

Jayce shook his head. "It's not about me."

"Oh?" Ekko scowled, "Oh that's right I forgot, it's about me not being so perfect and proper isn't it! That I don't meet your standards th-that I throw myself on anything that breathes to try and fuck it huh?"

"Ekko..." Jayce sighed, he stepped closer out stretching an arm.

Ekko flinched and backed up, he was starting to cry his voice cracking again. "C-cause I'm just some stupid, dirty whore, right? Cheap ass slut looking for a fuck...that's what you like calling me... But… I… Haven't even fucked anyone yet! Just a dumb virgin whore I guess?!"

"You're not a virgin."

It was a blunt statement, and it was met with complete silence. Ekko’s eyes widened, he didn't know how to respond he mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He glanced somewhat in a panic to Kayn.

Jayce remained quiet for a moment; he had his attention he needed to think carefully about what he was going to say next. Kayn gulped. He stood up and put a hand on Ekko's shoulder.

"Ekko, sit down please, you look like you could get a panic attack any second. Just please listen to him." he said gently. "If anything happens I am here. No one will hurt you." He looked into Ekko's eyes. "Please." 

Ekko flinched, and looked at him. He shook his head. "It... I- the fuck does he mean?"

He didn't want to sit down, he wanted to run out of the room but he was rooted in the spot. He didn't want anyone near him.

Jayce sighed, "Why do you think I paid for you to get into the academy, Ekko?"

Ekko shook his head, he was starting to sob now. He found some movement in his legs and stumbled backward though he didn't seem able to keep his balance.

Jayce grimaced, "You remember the nightclub? Those guys wanted you for a private show, drunk out of your mind wandering up on stage? You didn't go with them-"

"I-I didn’t, I-I went with you- you said we didn't do anything. You, you said- you said I passed out!" Ekko whimpered. 

"You looked scared okay? What was I supposed to do, you were gonna break down in your hangover-" Jayce said, crossing his arms, he felt bad all over again. He shouldn't have told him.

Kayn moved a little bit closer. He didn't want to say anything; he didn't want to even know this stuff. He wanted to puke. How could anyone do something like-like- that?

"Ekko, please, sit down" he whispered.

Ekko flinched when Kayn spoke again, he shook his head but leaned closer to him. He wasn’t going to make any resistance to the command, he was crying properly now, he couldn't speak. 

Jayce winced,

"I'm sorry... Really, some stupid drunk fuck, I wanted to make it up to you..." he reached out a hand, "That's why I paid for tuition... That's why I don't like seeing you act like that when you're drunk... Because I don't want to see you as scared or hurt as that time or worse--" 

Ekko flinched again moving closer to Kayn, “Don’t fucking touch me."

Kayn hugged Ekko. He wanted to protect him, to shield him from anything bad. He shot a glance at Jayce. The message was clear: you fucked up, go away. 

Jayce sighed, and nodded, retracting his hand and backing up. "I'm sorry. I'll... See you guys later."

Kayn felt uneasy; _Did he also fuck up?_ Now he understood Jayce so much better. He knew why he hid it, but he also knew why he shouldn't have done that in the first place.

He did the best thing he could think of - wait. He patted Ekko's head, giving him all the time he would need. 

"It's okay now," he whispered. "You're safe here."

Ekko pressed his face into Kayn's chest, muffling his sobbing, incoherent words of disbelief. He'd wanted it to be special. He'd been so stupid. He was angry. Upset. At himself? At jayce? At everything? He whimpered, "he's fucking right, I'm a du-dumb fucking wh-whore..."

Kayn gasped slightly.

"Don't you fucking dare call yourself that, Ekko." he leaned away slightly to look in his eyes "Drunk people can't consent. You were too young to know better. Besides-"

Kayn sighed looking into his eyes before hugging him again. "That first time thing is overrated. It doesn't matter. No one is going to judge you for doing something like that. It’s not your fault. " 

Ekko whimpered, looking up at him. Sniffing back tears, "You.... You mean it?"

"I may be an asshole, but not a lying asshole" Kayn joked, wiping away Ekko's tears.

Ekko smiled a little at that, he couldn't cry anymore his face was sore and he'd spent all his tears. He was somewhat tired. He sighed, running his temple. "Do we have any beer left…. I want this shit to go away before I cry again."

"No way, you're not drinking right now." Kayn shook his head. "We're going to your room to cuddle and talk about everything that you have on your mind. " Kayn stood up. "I may not always have the answers, but I can always listen. Let's go"

Ekko whimpered, he tried to stand up straight. "I can't.... C'mon not even one shot?"

He didn't want to talk about how it made him feel, he wanted to cry again but he didn't have the tears.

"Fine, no talking then. Just cuddles. And no, not even one shot." Kayn put one of his arms around Ekko's waist, helping him to stand up.

Ekko whimpered and shook his head, but didn't try to protest any further letting kayn take him to his room he leaned his head on his shoulder. Kayn opened the door and led Ekko to his bed. He noticed a half-empty bowl of strawberries and a glass of water. He offered the bowl and glass to Ekko. "You should finish these..”

Ekko accepts the glass. He needed something to drink, he glanced at the strawberries and nodded. "... Can.... Can you stay with me tonight? I... Don't think... I... Can handle being alone."

Kayn looked at him. Honestly, how could he say no? "I'll just grab my pyjamas, okay? It will take only a minute or two."

Ekko nodded sitting down on his bed. "Okay..."

He picked up a strawberry as he wrapped the blanket around himself. He should also get changed. Kayn quietly closed the door and started walking to his room. His eyes met with Ezreal's who was talking with Talon.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone." he glared at them. He didn't know how much they heard from the kitchen, but he knew that they had to hear something.

Ezreal just nodded. “Take care of him” 

Talon glanced over at him, and nodded. He was good at eavesdropping but even he understood when something was private.

Kayn returned a few minutes later to Ekko’s room. Ekko looked up at him as he entered; he'd managed to make an effort to change himself into some loose joggy bottoms and a tank top for ease of sleeping in. He returned to the nest of blankets he'd made on the bed and offered a hand out to Kayn. Kayn jumped on the bed and immediately hugged Ekko. He didn't say anything, he just... offered being near. 

"Do you want anything?” he asked after about a minute or two.

He shook his head and nuzzled up to him, closing his eyes. "No, just stay... Don't.... Leave me."

"I would never." Kayn answered and leaned against a wall. He slowly closed his eyes as well. Everything else could wait.

Ekko smiled at that, he appreciated it. He let himself drift off to sleep in Kayn's arms.


End file.
